Only You
by kkyu32
Summary: Keegoisan, Keluarga.. "Kenapa semua memilih dia? bukan aku?"/"Umma dan appa tidak akan memarahimu. Pegang janjiku hyung.."/"Siwonnie.. Kumohon… pilihlah aku… Jangan Kyuhyun."/"Kyuhyun-ah… saranghae…" WONKYU! SiChul, YunKyu. DLDR! RnR? LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, slight! SiChul**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

* * *

"Hyung.. Bisa berikan ini pada Siwon hyung?"Tanya seorang namja manis yang terduduk disebuah kursi roda.

Namja lainnya yang dipanggil hyung merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah adiknya. Namja itu memegang tangan adiknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Apa kau tidak lelah terus memberikan hadiah-hadiah pada Siwon?"Tanyanya. Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu menggeleng. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Tidak Heechul hyung.."Katanya. Heechul tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil kotak kado itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Akan kuberikan. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, ne? Jaga dirimu di rumah. Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan belikan jjangmyeon kesukaanmu."Ujar Heechul. Ia berdiri lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati dijalan Heechul hyung.."Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya hingga Heechul menaiki mobilnya dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun, ayo masuk."Salah seorang pelayan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun kedalam rumah.

"Ryeowookie.. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku tuan muda kalau tidak ada umma dan appa. Cukup Kyuhyun saja. Aku risih mendengarnya."Kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ryeowook terkikik.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ah.. Sekarang kau makan, ne? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukmu."Kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk senang.  
.

.

.  
"Siwon-ah!"Heechul berlari kecil menghampiri Siwon yang kini sedang memegang sebuah buku. Siwon menoleh.

"Heechul-ah?"Katanya. Heechul tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu."Katanya. Siwon mengambil kotak biru berukuran sedang itu dari tangan Heechul.

"Lagi?"Tanya Siwon. Heechul mengangguk. Siwon membukanya perlahan.

"Syal?"Tanyanya.

"Ne. Em.. Ak-aku membuatnya sendiri."Kata Heechul ragu. Ia mengelus tengkuk belakangnya. Gugup.

"Benarkah? Ini sangat bagus Heechul-ah. Gomawo."Katanya sambil mengalungkan syal biru muda itu dilehernya.

"Cuaca semakin dingin. Aku tak ingin kau kedinginan."Ujar Heechul. Siwon tersenyum. Menampilkan kedua lesung pipit yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

"Tapi apa kau tidak lelah membuat syal ini? Begitu juga dengan sapu tangan buatanmu sendiri, dan hadiah lainnya."Tanya Siwon.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau itu untukmu. Saranghae Siwonnie.."

Siwon terdiam sejenak. Ia menarik Heechul kedalam pelukannya. "Nado saranghae Heechul-ah."Heechul mendesah lega. Sudah lama Heechul menyukai Siwon. Tapi disuatu tempat dihatinya, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

'Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah..'

.

.

.

_"Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tinggal kau disini dulu. Jangan kemana-mana, arasseo?"Ujar Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk._

_Kyuhyun memandangi pemandangan danau yang indah. Ia menjalankan sedikit kursi rodanya. Bermaksud untuk melihat danau itu lebih dekat. Namun yang terjadi tak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dirinya beserta kursi rodanya akan meluncur masuk kedalam danau kalau tak ada seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang dan menahan kursi rodanya._

_"Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya namja itu. Ia berjongkok disebelah Kyuhyun. Berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil memandangi wajah namja itu yang ternyata tampan._

_"Hei?"Siwon melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun terbangun dari lamunannya._

_"Ah.. N-Ne.."Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk._

_"Choi Siwon imnida."Siwon mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.."Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan Siwon. 'Tangannya besar dan hangat'batinnya saat bersalaman dengan Siwon._

_"Pemandangan disini sangat indah ya!"ujar Siwon sambil merentangkan tangannya. Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum. Rona merah muncul diwajah Kyuhyun._

_"Apa kau ingin berdiri juga?"tanya Siwon tiba-tiba._

_"Ne.. tapi.. aku tidak bisa.."jawab Kyuhyun sedih. Tiba-tiba Siwon memegang pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak._

_"Ka-kau mau apa?"tanya Kyuhyun gugup._

_"aku akan membantumu berdiri."jawab Siwon. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan. Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Siwon. Ikut berusaha berdiri._

_"hup!"gumaman itu muncul dari mulut Siwon. Kini Siwon memegang pinggang Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sendiri mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon._

_"woahh!"Kyuhyun berteriak senang. Ia memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Ia baru pernah merasakan yang namanya berdiri. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon. Dan baru ia sadari kalau wajah mereka sangat dekat._

_"go-gomawo.."ujar Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

_"Ne, Cheonmaneyo Kyuhyun-ah.."_

__**TBC OR END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai reader.. saya balik nih.. mian ya saya lama gak muncul. hehehe. **

**rencana saya ff ini cuma twoshot atau oneshot.**

**kalau banyak peminat akan saya lanjut.**

**jadi 1 review dari anda sangat berarti ^^**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, slight! SiChul**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

**NOTES : Kalau FF ini saya bikin jadi chapter gak apa2kan? soalnya ternyata kepikirannya chapteran :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chullie, kita mau kemana dulu?"Tanya Siwon yang kini tengah memboncengi Heechul dengan motor kesayangannya.

"Aku mau membelikan dongsaengku jjangmyeon. Dia sangat menyukai makanan itu."Jawab Heechul. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.  
.

.

.  
"Satu porsi jjangmyeon, ahjussi.."Ujar Heechul kepada ahjussi penjaga kedai jjangmyeon.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar."Jawab ahjussi itu.

Heechul dan Siwon duduk dikursi yang disediakan dikedai itu.

"Adikmu umur berapa, Chullie?"Tanya Siwon.

"15 tahun. Berbeda 2 tahun dengan kita. Memangnya kenapa?"Ujar Heechul. Ia merasa tidak enak jika membicarakan Kyuhyun didepan Siwon.

"Berarti kelas 3 SMP ya? Dia sekolah dimana? Kenapa ia tidak satu sekolah dengan kita?"Tanya Siwon lagi. Entah apa yang membuat Siwon ingin mengetahui tentang dongsaeng Heechul.

"Em.. Dongsaengku tidak sekolah."Jawab Heechul singkat. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak sekolah?

"Adikku memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Ia dilahirkan dengan kaki yang lumpuh. Jantungnya juga lemah. Makanya ia hanya mengikuti program home schooling."Jelas Heechul.

"Kasihan adikmu.. Bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya nanti? Aku sedang tidak sibuk."Tawar Siwon.

"Jangan!"Teriak Heechul tiba-tiba.

"A-ani. Maksudku tidak usah. Lagipula adikku tidak boleh bertemu sembarang orang. Orangtuaku sangat protektif padanya."Jelas Heechul. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ayo kita pulang."Ajak Heechul setelah ahjussi itu memberikan jjangmyeon itu ketangannya. Tak lupa meninggalkan uang untuk membayar makanan itu.  
.

.

.  
"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Siwonnie."Ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum manis. Siwon membalas senyuman manis kekasihnya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, ne? Aku titip salam juga untuk adikmu."Ujar Siwon lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Heechul. Setelah itu ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Heechul masih mematung didepan rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia merasa tak pantas bertemu Kyuhyun. Kakak macam apa dia? Menusuk adiknya sendiri dari belakang. Tapi cinta sudah membutakan mata Heechul. Ia tahu ia egois. Tapi.. Ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri kalau ia juga mencintai Siwon. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak peduli soal perasaan Kyuhyun. Terdengar kejam? Memang. Semua ini karena sesuatu yang bernama cinta.  
.

.

.  
"Aku pulang.."Heechul sedikit bingung saat tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu. Biasanya anak itu akan menunggu Heechul di ruang tamu. Menunggunya untuk makan bersama.

"Ryeowook, dimana Kyuhyun?"Tanya Heechul.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun ada dikamarnya.. Tadi pagi saat sedang sarapan tiba-tiba jantungnya kambuh lagi. Kata dokter ia kelelahan. Mungkin karena membuat syal biru itu.."Jelas Ryeowook. Heechul mengepalkan tangannya erat. Perasaan bersalah semakin menumpuk.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Ryeowook."Ujar Heechul akhirnya. Ryeowook membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum ia kembali ke dapur.  
.

.

.  
Heechul memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menghampiri adiknya yang kini sedang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Matanya terpejam. Di meja samping tempat tidur, Heechul melihat berbagai macam obat-obatan yang harus di konsumsi adiknya setiap hari. Melihatnya saja Heechul sudah mual. Adiknya harus mengkonsumsi semua obat-obatan ini setiap hari.

Heechul menyingkirkan poni Kyuhyun yang sedikit menutupi mata dongsaengnya. Kemudian ia mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Membuat sang empunya terbangun.

"Kau terbangun, Kyu? Mian.."Ujar Heechul sambil mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya sedikit. Matanya menyipit, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya diruangan itu.

"Heechul hyung.."Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Em?"

"Bagaimana? Apa Siwon hyung menyukai syal buatanku?"Hal itu yang pertama kali ditanyakan Kyuhyun. Tangan Heechul berhenti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa hyung? Apa Siwon hyung tidak menyukainya?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan.

Heechul kembali tersenyum. "Tentu ia menyukainya Kyuhyunnie. Katanya syal buatanmu sangat bagus."Senyum Kyuhyun merekah saat itu juga. Hasil jerih payahnya tidak sia-sia.

"Baguslah.."Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya kembali.  
.

.

.  
Hari sabtu yang cerah..

"Ryeowookie.. Temani aku ke danau, ne? Aku mau membuat saputangan untuk Siwon hyung.."Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Untuk Siwon? Lagi? Kyuhyun-ah.. Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kemarin saja kau sakit saat membuat syal untuk Siwon. Tidak Kyuhyun-ah."Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil peralatan merajut Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Kyuhyun memputkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi besok aku ingin lanjutkan membuat itu! Sekarang temani aku ke danau ya? Aku bosan dirumah.."Ujar Kyuhyun manja. Ryeowook hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat manja Kyuhyun yang kambuh.

"Baiklah.. Tapi jam 10 kau harus pulang. Kim seonsangnim sudah menunggu dirumah untuk pelajaran matematika."Kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk senang.  
.

.

.  
"Hm..."Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menghirup udara bebas dipinggir danau. Jarang ia bisa pergi keluar begini.

"Hai! Kau Kyuhyun-kan?"Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung menoleh. Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung merah padam.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Kenapa jarang pergi kesini?"Tanyanya dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipitnya. Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah. Membuat Siwon gemas. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau imut sekali."Katanya. Wajah Kyuhyun -lagi-lagi- bersemu merah.

"A-aku tidak boleh sering-sering keluar rumah."Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"Tanyanya.

"Tubuhku tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan. Ah, Siwon hyung masih ingat padaku? Padahal kita baru pernah bertemu sekali."Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Kyunnie-ah.."Kyuhyun tersipu malu mendengar Siwon memanggilnya Kyunnie. Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat sebuah syal dileher Siwon. Dan itu.. Syal darinya!

"Siwon hyung.. Syal itu.."Kyuhyun menunjuk syal yang melilit leher Siwon.

"Oh.. Syal ini? Ini syal dari orang spesial untukku."Ujarnya sambil memegang syal itu. Spesial? Siwon bilang spesial? Apa mungkin maksudnya orang spesial itu dirinya?

"Dari.. Siapa?"Tanyanya hati-hati. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Dari namjachinguku. Namanya Heechul."Katanya tersenyum senang. Senyum Kyuhyun langsung menghilang dari wajah manisnya.

"Kau tahu? Heechul membuat syal ini sendiri. Padahalkan itu sulit."Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Heechul yang dimaksud, Heechul kakaknya kah?

"Hei Kyunnie, Kau kenapa? Apa kau kedinginan?"Tanya Siwon. Mencoba mencari-cari wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon melepas syal baby bluenya. Ia melilitkannya keleher Kyuhyun.

"Pakailah ini. Kau bisa gunakan. Syal ini sangat hangat. Aku sangat menyukainya."Ujar Siwon. Hati Kyuhyun semakin sakit. Syal itu menyentuh kulit lehernya membuat rasa kecewa pada kakaknya semakin besar.

Air mata mendesak untuk keluar. Tapi.. Ia tak mau menangis didepan Siwon.

"A-aku harus pulang.."Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menahan isakan yang dengan mudah akan keluar dari bibir merahnya. Tanpa suara Kyuhyun mengembalikan syal itu ketangan Siwon.

"Kenapa cepat sekali, Kyu?"Pertanyaan Siwon tidak digubris oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendorong roda kursi rodanya. Beberapa kali tangannya terpeleset karena gemetar. Ryeowook yang baru kembali dari kedai eskrim segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Sudah mau pulang, Kyu?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan sedikit bingung. Biasanya Kyuhyun harus dipaksa untuk pulang.

"Bantu aku Ryeowook-ah. Aku mau pulang."Ujar Kyuhyun cepat membuat Ryeowook semakin bingung. Ia menoleh kearah danau. Ada Siwon disana. Apa mereka baru bertemu? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun mau cepat pulang?

"Ryeowookie.."Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook tersadar dari dunianya.

"Ah. Baiklah kita pulang."Ujar Ryeowook lalu mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun.

Dari jauh Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. Ia menggenggam erat syal baby bluenya. Ia melihat tangan gemetar Kyuhyun saat mengembalikan syal itu padanya. Ada apa? Siwon menatap syal baby blue itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa warna baby blue syal itu mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun, ya?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedaritadi berusaha menghentikan airmata yang terus turun dari matanya. Setiap air mata itu turun ia segera menghapusnya. Ia tidak mau Ryeowook tahu kalau ia menangis. Tapi apa benar Heechul yang dimaksud Siwon adalah kakaknya? Tapi Heechul mana lagi yang dekat dengan Siwon? Bisa saja Siwon punya teman diluar sekolahnya. Tapi syal itu.. syal buatannya kan? Ia tak mungkin melupakan syal hasil jerih payahnya.

Rasa kecewa menguasai hati Kyuhyun. kini Heechul sudah menjadi kekasih Siwon. Haruskah ia menyerah pada kakaknya? Bahkan kakaknya mendekati Siwon dengan cara kotor. Dengan cara memakai barang buatannya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membenci kakaknya. Ia terlalu menyayangi Heechul. Apakah ia harus merelakan Siwon untuk kebahagiaan Heechul? Haruskah ia mengorbankan kebahagiaannya?

Haruskah?

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello.. maaf ya updatenya kelamaan.. gak apa-apakan kalo saya bikin jd chapter? soalnya saya ada ide seru buat bikin yang chapter. hehehhehe. maaf kalo pendek. ini bikinnya lewat hape.. saya udah mulai sekolah lagi soalnya. T_T**

**Maaf kalo gak puas sama ceritanya. di chapter ini emang belum ada konflik sebenarnya dan mungkin kalian mungkin gak akan nyangka konfliknya. hehehhehe. nanti akan dibuat dichap2 berikutnya.**

**gak nyangka dapet banyak respon di prolog banyakk. makasih ya semua yang udah review.. jangan lupa review lagi ya disini! xD**

**Thanks to :**

**choYeonRin / siscaMinstalove / NienaKawaiii01122001 / ukekyushipper / Reeiini / Blackyuline / wkyjtaoris ALL / Love Clouds / Shizuku M2 / WKS0711 / Choi Andrew / amanda wu / Kayla WonKyu / rikha-chan / wonnie / ratnasparkyu / anin arlunerz / cece / 1013 / Hye CassiElf / Delude33 / tya andriani / lillye / alen / chokyu / aiiukiu / Choihyun93 / SellaLoveKyuppa / Karin / widdy / Qkyuhyun1103 / Maknaelovers / Sparkyu / Jea / vitakyu / andiera kim / Haerin1013 / xoxoxo / ghaida / reni soediyo / meymeywonkyu / Fitri MY / anaitachu14 / babykyu / lea / AiiuRyeong9 / Ashura Yu / Guest / denia / Irmawks / lovsslikes96 /aninkyuelf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, SiChul**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

**NOTES : Kalau FF ini saya bikin jadi chapter gak apa2kan? soalnya ternyata kepikirannya chapteran :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu? Kau darimana?"Tanya Heechul sesampainya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dari danau.

"Aku dari danau hyung."Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia tak memandang mata hyungnya. Itu membuat Heechul bingung.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau tidak melihatku, hum?"Heechul mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa? Karena matanya yang bengkak saat ini.

"Aku mau kekamar dulu, hyung."Kata Kyuhyun lalu masuk kekamarnya segera.  
.

.

.  
"Halo, Siwonnie.."Heechul merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang empuk. Memegang ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kekasihnya sedang menghubungi dirinya.

"Hei, kau sudah makan, Chullie?"Tanya Siwon penuh perhatian.

"Tentu! Tapi aku makan sendirian. Adikku tidak mau menemaniku."Ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"Tanya Siwon.

"Entahlah.. Tadi ia baru saja pulang dari taman."Kata Heechul.

"Benarkah? Aku juga dari sana. Kenapa aku tidak bertemu dengannya ya tadi?"

"Kau dari taman juga?"Heechul sedikit terkejut.

"Ne. Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong syal buatanmu ini sangat hangat. Aku sangat suka memakainya. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa damai saat memakainya. Mungkin karena kau membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, ya?"Siwon terkekeh. Sedangkan Heechul hanya diam.

"Haha. Aku senang kau menyukainya Siwonnie."Heechul mencoba memaniskan suaranya. Hatinya sedikit sakit. Syal itu memang dibuat penuh cinta. Tapi bukan cinta darinya. Tapi dari adiknya..

'Maaf Kyu.. Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja mendapatkan Siwon.. Aku terlalu mencintainya.'Batinnya.

Diluar kamar Heechul, lelaki manis berkursi roda itu terdiam. Mendengarkan percakapan mesra kakaknya dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Dan mereka.. Mengungkit syal buatannya. Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan airmata yang mendesak ingin keluar. Apalagi mendengar nama, 'Siwonnie' diucapkan kakaknya. Harusnya dia. Harusnya dia yang memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan mesra seperti itu. Egois? Ya. Mungkin ini egois. Tapi hanya Siwon yang diinginkan Kyuhyun sekarang..

'Aku tidak akan menyerah.. Maaf Heechul hyung..'  
.

.

.  
**_KRINGG_**

Telepon kediaman keluarga Kim berbunyi. Heechul berlari kecil kearah telepon lalu segera mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

_"Heechul?"_Ujar seseorang diseberang sana.

"Umma? Umma kapan pulang?"Heechul melonjak senang.

_"Mungkin masih lama Heechul-ah.. Bisa berikan teleponnya pada Kyunnie?"_Ujar . Heechul terdiam. Kenapa Kyuhyun lagi?

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Umma ingin bicara denganmu."Kyuhyun yang daritadi sedang menonton TV bersama Ryeowook.

"Um? Baiklah."Ryeowook mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun kearah meja telepon. Heechul memberikan gagang telepon itu kepada adiknya kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Um? Aku baik-baik saja.. Heechul hyung juga Ryeowook sangat baik kepadaku. Kapan umma pulang? Aku merindukan umma.."Heechul yang mendengarkan percakapan itu mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa? Kenapa ummanya hanya mementingkan Kyuhyun? Setidaknya cukup tanyakan kabarnya-pun Heechul sudah sangat senang. Dipikiran orang tuanya hanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun.

'Kalau begini, biarkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun-ah..'Rasa egois itu kembali mendominasi hati Heechul. Jika orangtuanya hanya menyayangi Kyuhyun, biarkan Siwon hanya menyayangi Heechul.  
.

.

.  
Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Siwon tidur ditemani oleh syal biru, yang ia tahu sebagai buatan kekasihnya itu. Tapi saat ini yang dipikirkannya saat ini bukanlah sang kekasih.

"Wangi apel. Hmmm..."Siwon menghirup aroma apel dari syal itu. Wangi siapa? Tentu saja Kyuhyun. Bukankah sebelum ini Siwon memakaikan syal itu dileher Kyuhyun?

"Uh.. Apa yang kupikirkan?"Siwon bimbang. Sebenarnya ia bimbang dengan perasaanya. Saat pertama kali melihat senyum Kyuhyun didanau itu dulu, hatinya terasa hangat. Saat ia memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuhyun, entah kenapa ia merasa cocok. Pas dengan ukuran tangannya.

'Apa aku benar-benar mencintai Heechul?'Batinnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lalu ia mencoba untuk tidur. Menghindari kegalauan hatinya.  
.

.

.  
Hari Minggu pagi ini Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat. Dipagi hari ia kembali membuat saputangan berwarna biru-seperti biasanya- untuk Siwon. Ia menyenandungkan lagu-lagu ceria menandakan kalau anak itu benar-benar sedang senang.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang Kyuhyun-ah."Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan semangkuk buah segar untuk tuan mudanya. Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Ryeowook dengan senyum manis. Sesekali Ryeowook memasukkan buah itu kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun tidak mau disuapi. Tapi karena ia sedang serius membuat saputangan itu, ia pasrah saja saat Ryeowook menyuapkan buah kemulutnya.

"Selesai!"Seru Kyuhyun. Ia membentangkan sapu tangan biru itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Selesai? Apa kau mau menitipkannya lagi kepada tuan muda Heechul?"Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin memberikan saputangan ini sendiri."Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melipat saputangan biru itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam kotak biru.

"Mwo? Sendiri? Kau yakin, Kyu?"Tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi. Ia bingung juga. Ryeowook selama ini tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat malu jika bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Ne. Aku yakin Ryeowookie.."Bukan karena apa. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin Heechul mengatas namakan barang-barang buatannya untuk Siwon. Rasa kecewa itu kembali menyeruak didalam dada Kyuhyun. Membuatnya berdenyut pelan. Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya.

"Kyu? Gwenchana?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada cemas.

"Ne. Gwenchana. Sekarang temani aku ke danau, ne?"Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tahu semua jadwal Siwon setiap hari. Pada hari minggu seperti ini, Siwon akan pergi ke Gereja, setelah itu ia akan pergi ke danau, entah untuk apa.

"Baiklah."  
.

.

.  
Kyuhyun menggenggam erat kotak biru itu ditangannya. Ia membayangkan saat ia memberikan kotak ini pada Siwon, Siwon akan membukanya, dan akan tahu semuanya. Akan tahu kalau syal biru yang ia sukai itu darinya. Lalu Siwon mungkin akan mengajaknya berkeliling danau dan tertawa bersama.

Skenario indah yang dibuat Kyuhyun hancur seketika saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menempelkan bibir mereka. Berciuman. Pandangan matanya hanya mengarah pada satu titik. Choi Siwon dengan Heechul, kakaknya.

Tangannya gemetaran. Meremas kotak itu hingga kotak biru itu sedikit rusak.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."Ryeowook cukup shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Bulir-bulir airmata itu kembali berjatuhan. Jarak mereka bisa dibilang dekat. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, Siwonnie.."

"Nado saranghae, Chullie.."

Hati Kyuhyun semakin sakit. Ia menjatuhkan kotak biru itu ketanah. Membiarkan saputangan biru itu kotor karena terkena noda.

"Ki-kita pulang Ryeowookie.."Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia meninggalkan sepasang sejoli yang kini masih dimabuk asmara. Melupakan seseorang yang tengah terluka sekarang.  
.

.

.  
"Kyu.."Ryeowook memanggil Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namja itu masih tetap diam.

"Ukh.."Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memegang dada kirinya.

"Kyu?! Kau kenapa?"Ryeowook panik. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Keringat dingin jatuh membasahi kulit putihnya.

"YESUNG HYUNG SIAPKAN MOBIL!"Teriak Ryeowook. Sang supir, Kim Yesung-kekasih Ryeowook- segera memasuki rumah dan menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun secara bridal style dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

'Kyuhyun-ah.. Kumohon bertahanlah..'Batin Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah terkulai lemah.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Heechul berkeliling taman sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesekali Heechul tertawa karena Siwon membuat lelucon lucu. sungguh indah bukan? Andai mereka tahu kalau ada seorang yang sedang berjuang disana untuk mempertahankan nyawanya..

Mata Siwon tertuju pada kotak biru yang tergeletak ditanah begitu saja. Siwon mengambil kotak itu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia membuka kotak itu. ia terdiam untuk beberapa detik saat melihat saputangan berwarna babyblue didalamnya. Perlahan ia mengambil saputangan itu. diujungnya terdapat tulisan 'KH & SW'.

SW? dirinyakah? Lalu siapa KH itu?

Tiba-tiba ponsel Heechul bergetar.

"yoboseyo?"Heechul mengangkat ponselnya.

"MWO? Kyu-Kyuhyun? dirumah sakit mana?"Siwon terdiam sejenak saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun yang waktu itukah?

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana Ryeowookie.."setelah itu Heechul memutus sambungan telepon.

"ada apa Chullie?"tanya Siwon yang melihat Heechul begitu panik.

"Wonnie, antarkan aku ke Rumah sakit Seoul. A-adikku.. Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. hiks.."Heechul mulai terisak. Siwon mengangguk. Ia dan Heechul segera berlari kearah tempat mereka memarkirkan motor lalu melaju ke Rumah Sakit Seoul.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Rumah sakit Seoul, tepatnya ruang ICU, dokter beserta perawat-perawat lainnya tengah mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir didahi mereka. Berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa seorang anak muda yang berada diambang kematian. Melakukan CPR untuk memacu jantung anak itu lagi.

"Bertahanlah Kyuhyun-ah.."Dokter yang sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan anak itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun terbanting sekali lagi. belum ada tanda-tanda CPR yang dilakukan berhasil.

'Kumohon. Kau harus selamat.'

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading. maaf updatenya lama dan pendek. saya lg sibuk banget. apalagi dibekasi sini. banjir juga.. walau disini gak separah jakarta *curcol***

**Thanks To :**

**Kayla WonKyu/ Blackyuline/bang3424/park chaesoo/Shizuku M2/Qkyuhyun1103/siscaMinstalove/choYeonRin/Love Clouds/aninkyuelf/Augesteca/ReeGirlz0312/ermagyu/andiera kim/Karin/MyKyubee/ghaida/ratnasparkyu/SellaLoveKyuppa/BFM/Park Ni Rin/Indy/wonnie/vietaKyu/ Maknaelovers/ Irmawks/ Candy Prince/ Choihyun93/ yuu kyuke/ Ashura Yu/ NaraKim/ Guest/ lea/ xoxoxo/ rikha-chan/ KyuChul/ vitakyu/ vihyun/ Simbaa/ tya andriani/ denia/ amanda wu/ lovsslikes96/ InspiritBlue/ sansan/ cho yura3424/My December/wkytaoris ALL**

**Buat yang gak kesebut maaf yaa.. ada bbrp review yg susah masuk memang.**

**makasih ya semua yang udah review.. jangan lupa review lagi ya disini! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, SiChul**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

**NOTES : Kalau FF ini saya bikin jadi chapter gak apa2kan? soalnya ternyata kepikirannya chapteran :D**

* * *

_Sementara itu di Rumah sakit Seoul, tepatnya ruang ICU, dokter beserta perawat-perawat lainnya tengah mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir didahi mereka. Berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa seorang anak muda yang berada diambang kematian. Melakukan CPR untuk memacu jantung anak itu lagi._

_"Bertahanlah Kyuhyun-ah.."Dokter yang sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan anak itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun terbanting sekali lagi. belum ada tanda-tanda CPR yang dilakukan berhasil._

_'Kumohon. Kau harus selamat.'_

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dokter muda itu keluar dari ruang ICU dan membuka maskernya.

"Bagaimana, Yun? Keadaan Kyuhyun?"Heechul bertanya pada Yunho, dokter yang selama ini menangani Kyuhyun. Ia menghela napas.

"Ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi sudah kubilangkan, jangan biarkan ia berada disituasi yang membuatnya tertekan. Kau tahu jantungnya lemah, Heechul."Jelas Yunho. Kyuhyun sudah seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Selain karena Kyuhyun yang sering sekali berobat padanya, Yunho memiliki seorang dongsaeng yang seumuran Kyuhyun. Membuat Yunho menyayangi Kyuhyun juga.

"Tertekan?"Tanya Heechul. Yunho mengangguk.

"Ia stress Heechul. Ia juga terlihat lelah."Ujar Yunho lagi.

"Kyuhyun akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Nanti kalian bisa menjenguknya."Heechul mengangguk. Setelah itu Yunho pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan Siwon.

Heechul terduduk di kursi. Siwon duduk di sebelah Heechul dan merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah Heechullie.. Kyuhyun pasti tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah bisa dijengukkan? Ayo kita masuk."Ajak Siwon.

"Ja-jangan. Kau tidak usah masuk Siwonnie."Ujar Heechul cepat.

"Hum? Waeyo?"Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Aku.. Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan adikku hari ini."Jawabnya akhirnya. Siwon mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."Siwon mengecup dahi Heechul dan tersenyum padanya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Entah kenapa Siwon sedikit kecewa karena sekali lagi Heechul tidak mengijinkannya bertemu dengan adiknya, Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin memastikan, apakah Kyuhyun adik Heechul adalah Kyuhyun yang ditemuinya di danau atau bukan. Siwon masih ingat dengan jelas, senyuman anak itu saat ia membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Matanya berbinar dan senyumnya merekah. Membuat Siwon ingin terus melihatnya. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan pikirkan hal aneh Choi Siwon."Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Heechul masih terus memandang Siwon sampai laki-laki tampan itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Tu-Tuan muda Heechul.."Panggil seseorang.

"Ryeowook?"Ryeowook terlihat sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat namja yang selama ini dicintai tuan muda kecilnya, ternyata adalah kekasih kakak Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah sadar.."Katanya sopan. Heechul mengangguk.

"Aku akan segera masuk."Jawabnya dibalas bungkukan badan Ryeowook.

Heechul menghela napasnya. Entah belakangan ini, jika mau bertemu Kyuhyun ia merasa tidak nyaman. Tentu saja itu karena ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari adiknya itu. Akhirnya ia berjalan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.  
.

.

.  
_**CKLEK**_

"Kyu?"Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Heechul, hyungnya.

"Heechul hyung.."Jawabnya dengan suara seraknya. Mulut dan hidungnya masih tertutupi oleh masker oksigen. Heechul tersenyum.

"Kau sudah baikkan, Kyu?"Tanya Heechul kemudian duduk dikursi yang tersedia disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Hm.."Jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka lebar.

"Kyuhyun!"Seorang wanita langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun didampingi laki-laki paruh abad dibelakangnya.

"Umma, appa.." mengelus dahi Kyuhyun. Menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi rambut anak bungsunya.

"Kyu.. Kau membuat umma khawatir. Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"Tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja umma.."Jawab Kyuhyun lemah. Heechul hanya duduk diam. Tak ada salah seorang dari orang tuanya yang menyapanya. Tak menganggapnya ada.

"Ah, umma, appa, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.."Ujarnya lembut. Mr dan Mrs. Cho menoleh.

"Heechul? Kau ada disini, nak?"Ujar Mrs. Cho sedikit kaget. Heechul tersenyum paksa.

"Ne. Daritadi aku disini. Umma dan appa tidak menyadarinya?"Tanyanya.

"Maaf Heechullie. Appa tidak melihatmu. Tadi appa dan umma sangat khawatir pada Kondisi adikmu."Jawab sang appa.

"Hm.. Aku keluar dulu"Jawab Heechul lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar. Sebelum itu ia memandang Kyuhyun yang kini sedang dibelai oleh . Ia rindu. Merindukan sentuhan ummanya. Kehangatan umma dan appanya. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi Heechul sampai hyungnya itu keluar dari kamarnya. Entah, ia merasakan tatapan kecewa dari hyungnya. Ada apa?

'Heechul hyung..'  
.

.

.  
Heechul menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Ia benci terlihat lemah seperti ini. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Memutuskan untuk menghubungi kekasihnya.

"Wonnie.. Bisakah kau ke rumah sakit lagi? Aku ada ditaman.."Ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Chullie? Waeyo? Kau menangis?"Tanya Siwon dengan nada cemas.

"Kumohon temani aku. Hiks."Akhirnya isakan yang ditahan Heechul keluar juga.

"Baiklah.. Kau tunggu disana. Aku akan segera kesana."Jawab Siwon.  
.

.

.  
"Umma, appa pulanglah. Aku baik-baik saja.. Sebelum pulang mengobrolah dulu dengan Heechul hyung. Aku yakin ia merindukan kalian.."Ujar Kyuhyun. Sang umma membelai kepala Kyuhyun.

"Iya sayang.. Kau baik-baiklah. Appa dan umma akan pergi Jepang setelah ini. Yah.. Mungkin untuk beberapa minggu. Jangan terlalu lelah. Kau tahu sendirikan kondisi tubuhmu.."Nasihat sang appa.

"Ryeowook, Kyuhyun kuserahkan padamu. Jaga dia selama kami pergi. Arasseo?"Perintah .

"Baik tuan, nyonya."Jawab Ryeowook.

"Appa dan umma pergi dulu, ya?"Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ummanya mencium kening Kyuhyun lalu pergi bersama Mr. Cho.

"Ryeowookie.. Aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar.."Rengek Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Kyu. Kau harus istirahat."Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Iba juga saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat dan kurus lebih dari biasanya.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan keluar. Jangan cemberut begitu. Aku jadi ingin memakan pipimu. Kau tahu?"Canda Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar walau disertai dengan gerutuan kecil dari mulutnya.  
.

.

.  
Kyuhyun menghirup udara segar ditaman rumah sakit. ia memejamkan matanya. Ia bosan seharian di ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya tertuju pada Heechul yang terduduk di kursi taman dengan wajah murung. Kenangan hari kemarin, saat melihat Siwon dan Heechul berciuman masih melayang-layang dipikirannya. Memikirkannya saja Kyuhyun sudah mau menangis lagi.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu dari pikirannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum. Bagaimanapun Heechul kakaknya, haruskah ia membencinya?

Kyuhyun menjalankan kursi rodanya kearah Heechul. Sendiri? Tentu saja. Kyuhyun meminta Ryeowook untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Kalau ada Ryeowook, ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan ketenangan. Ia pasti membicarakan menu-menu barunya yang ia ciptakan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak keberatan. Ia hanya butuh ketenangan untuk saat ini. Untuk, yah.. Kalian pasti tahu untuk apa.

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti memutar kursi rodanya saat melihat Siwon menghampiri Heechul. Heechul langsung memeluk namja gagah itu. Siwonpun membalas pelukannya itu. Kyuhyun mematung mendengar tangisan kakaknya. Ia jarang melihat Heechul menangis.

Taman itu memang sedang sepi. Kyuhyun sendiri kini berada dibelakang kursi taman itu, tepatnya dibelakang sebuah pohon yang cukup untuk menghalangi dirinya.

"Wae Chullie-ah?"Tanya Siwon lembut. Ia menghapus airmata yang menghiasi mata indah Heechul. Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal melihatnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya. Cemburu.

"Bolehkah aku bercerita padamu?"Tanya Heechul dengan suara serak. Siwon mengelus rambut Heechul.

"Tentu saja. Ceritakanlah padaku."Jawabnya.

"Aku.. Merasa tersisihkan.."Ujarnya. Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Tersisihkan?

"Umma dan appa.. Hanya mementingkan Kyuhyun."Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar mendengar pengakuan sang kakak.

"Jangan bicara begitu Chullie.."Ujar Siwon.

"Tidak! Appa dan umma benar-benar hanya menyayangi Kyuhyun. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah menanyakan kabarku, bahkan mereka tadi tidak menyadari keberadaanku!"Ujarnya penuh emosi.

"Hei hei.. Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menyayangi anaknya.. Mereka pasti menyayangimu. Mungkin mereka tahu kalau Kyuhyun lebih butuh perhatian daripada kau. Kau tahu bukan? Fisik Kyuhyun lemah.."Jelas Siwon.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. Sejak Kyuhyun lahir.. Semua perhatian hanya tercurah padanya. Aku.. Aku benci Kyuhyun!"Ucapan menyakitkan itu keluar dari bibir Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya mematung. Benci? Heechul membencinya? Air bening itu mulai mendesak untuk keluar.

Kyuhyun menggerakan kursi rodanya kembali. Ia tidak bisa mendengar lebih dari ini. Ia masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kakaknya membencinya. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Meninggalkan Heechul yang kini sedang berada dipelukan Siwon.  
.

.

.  
"Kau sudah bisa pulang ke rumah hari ini."Ujar Yunho. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih hyung."Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Yunho mengernyit heran. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan sangat senang kalau sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, Kyuhyun hanya menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

Yunho menghela napas. "Kyu.."Panggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kau ada masalah?"Tanyanya. Ia mendudukan dirinya disisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Memandang mata Kyuhyun dengan mata elangnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada hyung."

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Kau tidak seperti biasa, Kyu."Jawab Yunho. Keheningan menghampiri ruangan itu untuk sementara.

"Yunho hyung.. Kalau kau disuruh memilih.. Kau akan memilih orang yang cintai, atau saudaramu?"Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hei.. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"Yunho menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Jawab saja hyung.."

"Kalau kau bertanya hal itu padaku, aku juga tidak tahu, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa memilih antara Jaejoong dan Changmin. Keduanya begitu berharga bagiku. Aku akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun caranya."Jawab Yunho. Kyuhyun menatap mata Yunho. Mempertahankan keduanya? Bisakah?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"Tanya Yunho. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apapun.."  
.

.

.  
"Selamat datang kembali!"Ryeowook langsung menyambut Kyuhyun yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah. Mr dan Mrs. Cho tersenyum melihat kedekatan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Drama favoritmu sudah mau mulaikan? Kau mau menonton bersama appa? Appa dan umma akan berangkat ke Jepang besok."Ujar Mr. Cho. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Em.. Tidak usah. Aku lelah.. Sepertinya aku mau tidur saja. Appa menonton saja bersama Heechul hyung. Heechul hyung juga sangat menyukai drama itu."Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum lirih. Sang appa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah.. Umma akan mengantarmu ke kamar." sudah bersiap mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah. Aku sendiri saja umma. Umma dan appa temani Heechul hyung saja. Filmnya sudah mau mulai. Selamat malam.."Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menjalankan kursi rodanya.

Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah keluarganya yang kini sedang menonton drama komedi favoritnya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Alangkah bahagianya dirinya kalau bisa bergabung bersama. Tertawa bersama.. Namun Ia urungkan niatnya. Ia tak mau merusak kebahagiaan Heechul dengan kehadirannya disana.

Perlahan ia memasuki kamarnya dengan lunglai lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.  
.

.

.  
Kyuhyun mendorong kursi rodanya kearah laci kamarnya. Mengambil benang biru yang akan menjadi topi yang rencananya ingin diberikan pada Siwon. Ia melanjutkan pembuatan saputangan itu dengan penuh perasaan.

Jam 12 malam telah berlalu. Mata Kyuhyun sudah menyiratkan kelelahan. Tapi tangannya terus merajut.

"Kau harus kuat, Cho Kyuhyun.. Kau pasti bisa. Ini.. Yang terakhir.."Ia bermonolog. Terakhir? Ya.. Yang terakhir.. Sebelum ia melepas Siwon untuk Heechul. Ia tersenyum lirih. Bulir air mata itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Tapi bibirnya tetap mengulas senyum. Walapun senyum itu terkesan dipaksakan.

"Dengan ini.. Selamat tinggal Siwon hyung.."Ujarnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Benarkah Kyuhyun menyerah?**

**Tunggu di Chapter berikutnya ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for late update ;) biasa.. saya sibuk sama urusan sekolah..**

**readers smua.. saya harap smuanya pada gak ngejek Heechul sampe segitunya yah.. saya liat bbrp review banyak yg bikin saya bersalah bikin Heechul dengan karakter begitu. ingat yah ini cuma FF.. hehehe.**

**Maaf juga buat WonKyu moment yang super sedikit. di chap depan baru ada wonkyu moment lagi. chap ini saya fokusin di konflik keluarganya dulu. **

**Jangan bosan untuk mereview yah.. karena satu review kalian bikin saya semangat menulis disela-sela kesibukan ^^**

**sedikit sedih karena review di prolog sampai 64 review, sedangkan disini hanya 49.. T_T saya harap yang lain review jg ya.. ;)  
**

**-kkyu32-**

**Thanks to :**

**iloyalty1/ xiankyuxiankuihyun/ Sora Hwang/ Blackyuline/ choYeonRin/ siscaMinstalove/ InspiritBlue/ wkyjtaoris ALL/ ReeGirlz0312/ Kayla WonKyu/ Fitri MY/ YukimaruNara/ Augesteca/ ghaida/ ratnasparkyu/ Indy/ anin arlunerz/ denia/ lovsslikes96/ Han Eunkyo/ shin min hyo/ rikha-chan/ vieta kyu/ wonnie/ chomhia/ Merry Bloom/ tya andriani/ amanda wu/cece/ Irmawks/ KyuChul/ Choihyun93/ BFM/ NaraKim/ Anakwonkyu Bingoo/ sansan/ andiera kim/ vihyun/ minions/ Cho Yura/ yuu kyuke/ Han Eunkyo/ shakyu/ lea/ MissBabyKyu/ Sparkyu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, SiChul**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

**NOTES : Kalau lupa ceritanya bisa baca chapter sebelumnya dulu. hehe. ^^**

* * *

_"Kau harus kuat, Cho Kyuhyun.. Kau pasti bisa. Ini.. Yang terakhir.."Ia bermonolog. Terakhir? Ya.. Yang terakhir.. Sebelum ia melepas Siwon untuk Heechul. Ia tersenyum lirih. Bulir air mata itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Tapi bibirnya tetap mengulas senyum. Walapun senyum itu terkesan dipaksakan._

_"Dengan ini.. Selamat tinggal Siwon hyung.."Ujarnya._

.

.

.

Heechul menyesap kopi _americano_ kesukaannya dan Siwon. Ia seringkali minum kopi di Twosome, kedai kopi kesukaan mereka bersama. Menikmati hari yang indah. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia meminumnya di rumah, karena Siwon tidak bisa menemaninya ke café karena sedang ada urusan.

Ia menggerutu kebosanan.

"hyung.."Heechul menoleh saat suara adiknya mengalun ditelinganya.

"ya, Kyuhyun-ah?"jawabnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Hyung, biskah kau mengantarku bertemu Siwon hyung?"tanyanya. Heechul terkejut. Bertemu Siwon? Mau apa adiknya bertemu dengan Siwon.

"bertemu Siwon? Untuk apa?"Tanya Heechul gugup. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja.. aku ingin bertemu dan memberikan hadiah ini padanya secara langsung."jawabnya.

"Biarkan aku yang memberikannya Kyuhyun-ah."Heechul berusaha mengambil kotak baby blue itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. tapi Kyuhyun mengelak.

"Tidak hyung. biarkan aku memberikan hadiah ini padanya. Kumohon.."ujarnya dengan suara lirih.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kumohon.."Heechul menghela napasnya. Apa ini akhir hubungannya dengan Siwon? Heechul bisa saja mencegah Kyuhyun bertemu Siwon. Tapi ia terlalu menyayangi adiknya. Ia tak bisa melihat adiknya kecewa. Walau sebenarnya ia telah mengecewakan adiknya.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

"Heechul?"Panggil Siwon saat ia tiba di taman. Heechul menoleh. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Won-em, Siwon-ah.."Heechul nyaris menyebut nama 'Wonnie' didepan Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya kearah namja yang berada disebelah Heechul. Yang kini sedang memandanginya.

"Hai Kyuhyunnie."Sapa Siwon. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras.

"Hai juga, Siwon hyung.."Balasnya. keheningan terjadi diantara mereka bertiga.

"Ah.. Chullie, apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Kau bilang mau bicara denganku, kan?"Tanya Siwon. Dada Heechul bergemuruh. Habislah dia. Batin Heechul.

"Sebenarnya.. yang mau bicara padamu itu, aku Siwon hyung.."jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie mau bicara apa denganku?"ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kyuhyun. berjongkok tepat didepan kursi roda Kyuhyun.

"a-a-aku.."Ujarnya gugup. Wajahnya memerah Karena malu.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu.."ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia menyerahkan kotak biru itu yang sedaritadi dipeluknya erat-erat. Siwon perlahan mengambil kotak itu.

"Untukku?"Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Wah bagusnyaaaa.. Apa kau belajar membuat saputangan ini dari Heechul? Ah.. Heechul itu hyungmu kan?"ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum. Senyuman Kyuhyun sedikit memudar. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum didepan Siwon. Ia mencoba menatap mata tajam, tapi sekaligus lembut dan menghangatkan seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Um.. Ya.."Jawabnya akhirnya. Heechul yang berdiri di sebelah mereka hanya mematung. Apa Kyuhyun tidak marah karena ia mengaku-ngaku kalau semua barang buatannya adalah dari dirinya? Mengatasnamakan dirinya?

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kenapa tidak datang ke danau lagi, Kyuhyunnie?"Tanyanya sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. wajah Kyuhyun mendadak memerah.

"Ah.. Orang tuaku tidak mengijinkanku terlalu sering keluar.."Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kemarin kau sakit, apa sudah sembuh?"Tatapnya dengan pandangan mata Khawatir. Membuat Heechul mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Menahan rasa cemburu yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"Sudah, hyung.."Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Siwon tersenyum lega.

"Ah.. tadi kau ingin bertemu denganku bukan? Ada apa?"Tanya Siwon akhirnya. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Heechul yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah danau. Kepalan tangan hyungnya tak luput dari pandangan mata bulat Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lirih. menyadari kalau hyungnya kini cemburu. Ia baru ingat kalau Heechul adalah kekasih Siwonnya. Siwonnya? Pantaskah ia menyebut Siwon dengan sebutan 'Siwonnya?'. Sepertinya tidak. Air mata itu rasanya sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Satu kali kedipan mata, air mata itu akan meluncur dengan indahnya dari mata bulat itu. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang…"Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras. Begitu juga Heechul. Ia takut semua akan terbongkar. Ia takut kalau Kyuhyun tahu semuanya dan membencinya. Rasanya Heechul ingin melompat kedalam danau saat ini juga.

Suasana sedang sepi. Hanya ada Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon disana. Angin menerpa rambut ketiganya.

"Chukkae."Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Semua terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"N-Ne?"Secara spontan Heechul mengucapkan kata itu. bingung? Tentu saja. Ia sudah berpikir kalau Kyuhyun akan mengadukan semuanya pada Siwon. Tapi kata 'Chukkae' itu untuk apa?

"Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Heechul hyung. Kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan?"Mengucapkan kata itu sungguh menjadi hal yang berat untuk Kyuhyun. ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan rasa sakit di hatinya dengan melukai bibir mungilnya.

"Kyu?"Heechul tak mengerti. Adiknya.. sudah mengetahui semuanya?

"Ada apa? Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku turut berbahagia dengan hubungan ka-hiks."Isakan itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia benci rasa sakit ini. Bahkan rasanya lebih menyakitkan disbanding sakit jantung yang dideritanya.

"Hiks, Hiks.."Kyuhyun menangis sambil meremas dadanya.

"Kyu?"Siwon kebingungan. Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini. Ada apa? Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia keluarkan. Tapi tubuhnya secara spontan langsung mendekap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Ia merasa pakaian yang ia pakai kini basah dengan air mata Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan betapa kecilnya tubuh Kyuhyun. betapa halusnya tangan Kyuhyun. ia bahkan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae Siwon hyung.."bisikan itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"N-ne?"Suara itu terdengar ditelinga Siwon. Tapi ia tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ani.."Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lirih. Ia tahu kalau cintanya kepada Siwon tak akan terbalas. Mengingat hal itu lagi-lagi air mata Kyuhyun meluncur. Siwon terus mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. mencoba menenangkan dikecil.

Bahkan ia lupa kalau ada Heechul yang menatap mereka dengan padangan lirih…

"Mianhae.."Kyuhyun melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum kecil. Wajah Kyuhyun masih dipenuhi air mata. Tangan Siwon terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangis…"Ujarnya.

"ehem."Suara Heechul membuat Siwon ingat kalau Heechul ada disebelahnya.

"Heechullie.."Panggil Siwon.

"Maaf… Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan hal itu. Aku harap kalian bahagia. Aku pulang…"Ujarnya. Dengan segera ia mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Aku antar Kyu.."Bahkan Siwon mengucapkan hal itu lebih dulu darinya. Membuat hati Heechul semakin sakit.

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang sendiri saja…"Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Siwon ataupun Heechul.

"Sendiri? Jangan Kyu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."Heechul berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Bermaksud untuk mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun dan pulang ke rumah.

"Tidak usah hyung. aku pulang sendiri saja. Bukankah kalian butuh waktu bersama? Kalian sepasang kekasih bukan?"Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar.

"Ta-tapi-"Ucapan Heechul terpotong. "Tidak usah hyung."Kali ini nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar datar.

"Tapi Kyu um-"Ucapan Heechul lagi-lagi terpotong.

"Umma dan appa tidak akan memarahimu. Pegang janjiku hyung.."Suara Kyuhyun melunak.

"Selamat tinggal…"

'Kyuhyun-ah…'Batin Heechul.

.

.

.

"Kyu? Kau sudah pulang?"Suara Mrs. Cho menyambut kepulangan anak mereka.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Heechul?"Tanyanya panik. Bagaimana tidak panik. Kyuhyun yang lemah harus pulang sendiri tanpa didampingi siapapun.

"Heechul hyung masih di danau, umma."Jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Wajahnya masih mengarah kearah kakinya. Masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Aish! Anak itu! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian! Akan ku telepon dia."Tangan Mrs. Cho yang akan mengambil telepon genggamnya terhenti karena tangannya dipegang oleh anak bungsunya.

"Jangan marahi Heechul hyung, umma.."Ujarnya.

"Tapi dia keterlaluan Kyunnie…"Jawab Mrs. Cho.

"Kumohon…"Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh kembali kali ini. Ia sekarang tahu bagaimana sakitnya hyungnya. Betapa sakitnya hati Heechul saat ia dimarahi hanya karena seorang namja lumpuh dan lemah seperti dirinya. Dipukul karena mengajak Kyuhyun bermain hingga kelelahan dan jatuh sakit… Kyuhyun baru sadar rasanya memang sakit.

_"Kyunnie, Ayo main sama hyung! kita main bola bersama!"_

_"Tapi.. Kyunnie tidak bisa berdiri hyungie.."_

_"Kita main lempar tangkap saja! Tangan Kyunnie baik-baik saja bukan?"_

_"Umma! Mianhae.. hiks.. Jangan pukul Heechul lagi… Heechul tak sengaja melempar bola itu kewajah Kyunnie.."_

_._

_._

_._

Kilasan masa lalu itu berputar dikepala namja kecil itu.

"Umma…"Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Apa tawaran umma dan appa masih berlaku?"Tanyanya. menatap wajah cantik ummanya. Padahal umurnya sudah kepala empat.

"Tawaran tentang therapy ke Jepang…"

.

.

.

Heechul dan Siwon masih disana. Duduk dikursi taman sambil memejamkan mata mereka. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Chullie…"Panggil Siwon.

"Ne?"Jawab Heechul. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Aku tak mengerti…"Lanjutnya. Kali ini Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap pemandangan danau yang terbentang indah.

"Tak mengerti soal apa Siwonnie?"Heechul memeluk lengan Siwon. Menempatkan kepalanya dipundak kekar kekasihnya.

"Perasaanku pada Kyuhyun…"Jujur. Rasanya aneh saat melihat Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan hatinya menghangat melihat senyuman anak itu.

_**DEG**_

Heechul membuka matanya. Terkejut.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?"Tanya Heechul. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku tak tahu… Saat pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun, aku lihat wajah sedihnya. Aku merasa ingin membuat wajah itu menampilkan senyuman indah. Saat ia tersenyum, mendadak dadaku menghangat. Dan saat melihatnya menangis… Aku merasa takut, merasa ingin melindunginya…"Jelasnya.

"Kau tahu apa artinya?"ia menatap mata tak percaya Heechul.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hening. Haruskah Heechul menyerah? Ia sadar. Kalau hati Siwon kini bukan miliknya. Bahkan sejak awal bukan miliknya. Haruskah ia mengatakannya?

_"Itu… Artinya kau mencintai Kyuhyun. Adikku…"_

.

.

.

**_TOK TOK TOK_**

"Ya, ada ap-"Ryeowook yang membuka pintu langsung terdiam saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Silahkan masuk…"Ujarnya saat ia melihat yang datang adalah Heechul dan Siwon

"Apa Kyuhyun ada dirumah?"Tanya Siwon. Ryeowook terdiam sebentar. Mencari Kyuhyun? Bukankah laki-laki ini adalah kekasih Heechul?

"Permisi?"Lambaian tangan Siwon didepan mata Ryeowook menyadarkannya dari dunianya.

"Ah ya… Tuan muda Kyuhyun beserta tuan dan nyonya Cho sudah pergi ke Bandara beberapa saat yang lalu."Mata Siwon membulat. Ke Bandara? Heechul hanya terdiam tak mengerti.

"Mwo? Mereka mau kemana?"Tanya Siwon lagi. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Betapa bodohnya dirinya karena tak menyadari perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tadi Tuan Cho bilang mereka akan melakukan therapy untuk Tuan Muda Kyuhyun di rumah sakit ternama di Jepang…"Jawab Ryeowook.

"Berapa lama?"Tanyanya lagi.

"Saya kurang tahu… Tapi tadi tuan muda Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau mereka akan menetap lama disana." Siwon mundur beberapa langkah. Pergi? Lama?

Heechul sendiri sudah mengigit bibir bawahnya sekarang. Orang tuanya pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Bahkan mereka membawa Kyuhyun. tidak adil. Ini semua tidak adil!

"Chullie, ayo ikut aku. Kita akan menyusul Kyuhyun ke Bandara sekarang juga."Siwon menarik tangan Heechul. Bahkan ia tak menyadari betapa sakitnya Heechul.

_Heechul melepas syal biru kesayangan Siwon dari lehernya._

_"Syal ini… Bukan buatanku…"Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum miris._

_"Mwo?"Mata Siwon membulat kaget._

_"Ini buatan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat mencintaimu… Maafkan aku Siwonnie…"Air mata Heechul mengalir tak berhenti._

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu… Tapi aku tak menyangka aku akan sejahat ini. Maafkan aku Siwonnie…"_

_"Jadi selama ini… semua pemberianmu adalah pemberian Kyuhyun?"_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"Siwon berlari menyusuri bandara. Mencari namja manis yang sudah merebut hatinya dari Heechul. Atau bahkan memiliki ruang lebih luas dihatinya daripada Heechul.

Matanya memancarkan harapan saat melihat namja manis itu berada sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tentunya Kyuhyun bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. dan ia juga merasakan kalau punggungnya basah sekarang.

"Siwonnie.. Kumohon… pilihlah aku… Jangan Kyuhyun."Isak tangis Heechul kian mengeras. Ia merasa dunia ini tidak adil. semua yang ia punya, yang ia cintai, ia sayangi, lebih memilih Kyuhyun daripada dirinya. Siwon sendiri hanya bisa diam. Matanya masih terus mengikuti Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

_"Kyuhyun-ah… saranghae…"_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andai Heechul mengerti apa alasan Kyuhyun pergi...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for very late update! Gak ada waktu. sibuk banget sama sekolah dan olshop saya. **

***ehem***

**Gak mau ngomong banyak2..Cuma minta dukungan review aja kokk... tiap baca review kalian kadang merasa bersalah karena lama banget updatenya. bahkan ada yang mention di twitter. tapi itu bikin saya semangat lanjutin FF ini.**

**Untuk yang minta panjangin.. kyknya belum bisa deh. hehehe. mian.**

**Tapi,**

**Jangan bosan untuk mereview yah.. karena satu review kalian bikin saya semangat menulis disela-sela kesibukan ^^**

**In the end, Mind To RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**

** Thanks to :**

**Fitri MY / Kayla WonKyu / reni soediyo / iloyalty1 / lovgravanime14 / hyukie / siscaMinstalove / Sora Hwan / MissBabyKyu / InspiritBlue / choYeonRin / aninkyuelf / Augesteca / vihyun / lovsslikes96 /tya andriani / ratnasparkyu / yuu kyuke / cho kyuri / Choihyun93 / vietaKyu / Anakwonkyu Bingoo / KyuChul / siccalova / shin min hyo / MyDecember / sansan / / Okta1004 / ReeGirlz0312 / Sparkyu / lea / anin arlunerz / siwon cute / NaraKim / amanda wu / Simbaa / gaemgyulover / denia / andiera kim / Guest / chomhia / shakyu / lee minji elf / El / Guest / rikha-chan / Irmawks / CASANOVA INDAH / LittleELF / Gaemsha / lovsslikes96 / cho Yura / heeeHyun / clouds06**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, SiChul**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

**NOTES : Kalau lupa ceritanya bisa baca chapter sebelumnya dulu. hehe. ^^**

* * *

_"Siwonnie.. Kumohon… pilihlah aku… Jangan Kyuhyun."Isak tangis Heechul kian mengeras. Ia merasa dunia ini tidak adil. semua yang ia punya, yang ia cintai, ia sayangi, lebih memilih Kyuhyun daripada dirinya. Siwon sendiri hanya bisa diam. Matanya masih terus mengikuti Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya._

_"Kyuhyun-ah… saranghae…"_

_._

**Chapter 5**

_._

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia tidur dan melupakan semua rasa sakit di dadanya. Bayangan Siwon dan Heechul berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Saat melihat Siwon di Bandara, ia merasa ada sedikit harapan untuknya untuk mendapatkan cinta dari kekasih kakaknya itu. Tapi, melihat Heechul memeluk Siwon dengan erat, ia sadar. Ia egois. Bukankah ia sudah merebut semua milik hyungnya? Bahkan umma dan appanya. Dan sekarang ia ingin merebut Siwon? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh. Kyuhyun harus bisa melupakan Siwon!

"Kyuhyun-ah…"Panggil Mrs. Cho. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Ada apa?"Tanyanya lembut. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Mrs. Cho lagi.

"Ne umma. Aku baik-baik saja.."Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya  
arah jendela. Melihat langit biru yang berhiaskan awan-awan. Dan semakin pesawat ini melaju, semakin ia merasa kalau ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan Siwon. Dengan jarak dekat saja sulit, bagaimana dengan jarak sejauh ini? Atau bahkan Siwon akan melupakannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit.

'Selamat tinggal.'Batinnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Siwon…"Ini sudah panggilan ketiga Heechul. Namja itu-Siwon- hanya terdiam dengan pandangan mata kosong. Matanya mengarah ke kopi Americano yang dipesankan Heechul untuknya. Masih utuh. Tak diminumnya barang seteguk.

Heechul menghela napas berat. Apa keputusannya salah? Meminta Siwon memilih dirinya? Jari-jarinya terkepal erat.

"Hiks…"Isakan itu lolos dari bibir Heechul. Membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Chullie…"Ucapnya lirih. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia terpuruk dengan kepergian Kyuhyun. Bahkan Siwon belum sempat menyatakan cinta kepada bocah manis itu.

"Apa.. Apa aku salah? Apa aku salah memintamu untuk memilihku?"Tanya Heechul. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan membiarkan matanya bertemu dengan mata Siwon. Siwon hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang bicara. Hanya terdengar isak tangis Heechul.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun…"Ujar Siwon tiba-tiba. Membuat hati Heechul sakit.

Siwon tersenyum pahit. "Andai aku menyadarinya sesegera mungkin dan menyatakan cintaku padanya…"Ujarnya.

"Aku benci dia…"Ujar Heechul penuh penekanan. Membuat Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik mata Heechul.

"Dia merebut semuanya dariku. Merebut umma, appa… Bahkan sekarang dia merebut kau dariku Siwon-ah!"Tangisannya mengeras.

"Kau membencinya?"Tanya Siwon pelan. Heechul hanya terisak pelan. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Ia hanya terisak pelan. Tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia baru saja mengatakan kalau ia membenci adiknya. Adik tersayangnya.

"Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya… Aku hanya iri padanya.."Jawab Heechul dengan kepala menunduk.

"Iri?"Tanya Siwon lagi. Tangan Heechul mengerat.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu bukan? Aku benci Kyuhyun karena dia merebut semua yang aku miliki! Bahkan ia.. Bahkan ia merebut hatimu dariku!"Bentaknya. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menghampiri mereka.

"Heechul-ah.. Bolehkah aku jujur?"Ujar Siwon memecah keheningan. Heechul terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Siwon menarik napasnya. Mempersiapkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan pada Heechul.

"Aku kecewa padamu."Kata-kata Siwon langsung menghancurkan hati Heechul berkeping-keping.

"Kau selalu berpikir kalau Kyuhyun merebut semuanya darimu. Merebut appa dan ummamu, bahkan aku. Kau tak pernah mensyukuri hal yang kau miliki sekarang ini."Heechul terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Siwon.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur, kau bisa berjalan menggunakan kakimu. Bermain bersama teman-teman sebaya selayaknya anak lainnya, melakukan hal yang tak bisa dilakukan adikmu. Apa Kyuhyun pernah mengeluh tentang keadaannya?"Siwon menahan gemuruh kekecewaan di dadanya. Ia tahu kalau Heechul butuh ketenangan.

Heechul memejamkan matanya.

"_Heechul-ah! Ayo bermain bersama!"Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri didepan pagar kediaman keluarga Cho sambil membawa sebuah bola. Heechul berlari kearah jendela. Senyumnya terukir jelas saat melihat teman-temannya sudah berada diluar._

"_Hyung mau kemana?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang saat itu berumur 6 tahun._

"_Hyung mau main keluar dulu ya Kyunnie. Hongki dan yang lainnya sudah menungguku diluar."_

"_Apa Kyunnie tidak boleh ikut?"Tanya bocah berambut ikal itu. menatap wajah kakaknya dengan mata bulatnya._

"_Umm.. Ayo tanya pada Hongki dulu. Nanti kalau Kyunnie boleh ikut main, kita main bersama."Senyum lebar terukir diwajah mungil Kyuhyun._

_._

"_Hongki-ah!"Heechul datang sambil mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun._

"_Bolehkah Kyunnie ikut bermain bola bersama kita?"Tanya Heechul. Hongki menyatukan alisnya._

"_Kyunnie mau ikut? Kyunnie kan tidak bisa berdiri. Apalagi kalau berlari? Kyunnie tidak boleh ikut."Hongki menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun kecil menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya._

"_Yah.. Kyunnie tidak boleh ikut…"Heechul melihat kearah adiknya._

"_Yasudah. Hyung main saja. Nanti Kyunnie main sama Hangeng ahjussi saja…"Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum sedih._

"_Baiklah.. Benarkah tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Heechul lagi._

"_Ne! Biasanya juga seperti itu. lagipula bermain dengan Hangeng ahjussi sepertinya lebih seru!"Ujarnya dengan senyum riang._

Ingatan itu berputar dikepala Heechul. Membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"A-Aku…"Ia bahkan tak sanggup bicara. Ia merasa jahat. Tapi egonya masih menguasainya.

"Walaupun begitu aku juga butuh kasih sayang umma dan appa! Mereka hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun!"Bentaknya lagi.

Siwon menatap Heechul dengan pandangan lirih. "Bicaralah pada mereka. Mereka tak akan tahu bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau saja hanya diam dan memendam semuanya."Jelasnya. Ia tersenyum pada Heechul.

Hati Heechul meluruh. Merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Siwon lebih mengerti tentang keluarganya daripada Heechul sendiri.

"Ta-tapi semua sudah terlambat. Appa dan umma sudah meninggalkan aku sendiri."Ucapnya dengan senyum sedih. Siwon terdiam. Semua memang sudah terlambat…

_DRRTT DRRT_

"Yoboseyo?"Heechul mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"_Yoboseyo Chullie.."_

"Umma?"Ujarnya tak percaya. Siwonpun menatap Heechul yang sedang menelpon. 'Ummanya kah?' Batin Siwon.

"_Ne ini umma. Umma Cuma mau bilang, umma dan appa tidak jadi menetap di Jepang. Sekarang umma dan appa sudah di perjalanan pulang. Apa kau di rumah?"_

"Umma dan appa tidak menetap di Jepang?"Tanya Heechul sedikit terkejut. Jantung Siwon berdebar keras. Tidak menetap? Apa artinya Kyuhyun akan pulang juga? Ia berharap hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Melihat gerak-gerik Siwon, ia sadar kalau Siwon ingin tahu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun. Walau hatinya sakit, ia akhirnya bertanya pada ummanya.

"Umma.. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"Tanya Heechul pelan.

"_Kyuhyun tetap menetap di Jepang Chullie. Umma dan appa menitipkan Kyuhyun pada Yunho. Umma dan appa khawatir jika meninggalkanmu sendiri dirumah. Tapi umma dan appa juga khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di Jepang. Dan Yunho menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Kyuhyun disana. Kebetulan adik Yunho kan sekolah di Jepang. Jadi Kyuhyun akan tinggal di apartemen Yunho disana."_

Heechul mematung. Ummanya… mengkhawatirkan dirinya? "Umma… Khawatir padaku?"Tanyanya.

"_Tentu saja umma khawatir padamu Chullie. Kau anak umma bukan? Tentu saja umma mengkhawatirkanmu…"_

Air mata Heechul mengalir begitu saja. Sungguh perasaan lega memenuhi hati Heechul. Walau bulir air mata itu mengalir, senyum manis terukir jelas diwajahnya.

"_Chullie?"_

"Ah, ne umma. Aku akan segera pulang!"Heechul menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap Siwon yang daritadi menatapnya bingung.

_BRUK_

Heechul memeluk tubuh Siwon erat.

"Chullie?"

"Umma menyayangiku Siwon-ah… Mereka tidak jadi menetap di Jepang! mereka mengkhawatirkanku…"Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana… Dengan Kyuhyun?"Tanya Siwon penuh harap. Senyum diwajah Heechul sirna begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun… Menetap di Jepang bersama Yunho hyung. Ia berobat disana."jelas Heechul.

"Yunho? Siapa Yunho?"Tanya Siwon.

"Dia dokter pribadi keluarga kami. Ia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri."Ujarnya.

"Dokter yang waktu itu menangani Kyuhyun?"Tanya Siwon. Heechul mengangguk. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba hati Siwon terasa panas. Mereka berdua menetap di Jepang. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Siwon marah…

Heechul sadar. Siwon kini tengah cemburu. Senyum kecil terukir diwajahnya. Hatinya sakit karena namja yang ia cintai kini jelas-jelas mencintai namja lain. Yaitu adiknya sendiri.

"Siwon-ah…"Siwon mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar panggilan Heechul.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita…"Ujar Heechul.

.

.

.

_BRAK!_

Pintu rumah keluarga Cho terbuka lebar. Menampakan Heechul dengan senyum lebar terukir diwajahnya.

"Umma, appa?"Panggilnya. Kedua orang yang dipanggil Heechulpun menoleh.

"Chullie? Tadi bukannya kau bilang kau ada dirumah? Kau membuat kami khawatir."Mrs. Cho yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama Mr. Cho segera menghampiri Heechul. Tangannya memegang telepon genggamnya. Daritadi ia mencoba menelpon Heechul. Tapi anaknya tak mengangkat. Jelas saja. Karena Heechul berada di perjalanan menuju kerumahnya bersama Siwon dengan motor kesayangan mantan kekasihnya itu.

BRUK

Heechul menghambur kepelukan ummanya.

"Chullie…?"Tanya bingung.

"Umma… Siapa yang lebih kau sayangi? Kyuhyun atau aku?"Mrs. Cho terkejut bukan main mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"siapa yang lebih umma sayangi?"Mata Mrs. Cho membulat. Ia menoleh kearah suaminya. Dan Mr. Cho mengisyaratkan untuk menjelaskan suatu hal pada Heechul.

"Chullie… Kau iri pada adikmu?"Tanya Mrs. Cho setelah menggandeng tangan Heechul lalu duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamu. Dengan ragu Heechul mengangguk.

"Umma akan jawab pertanyaanmu. Tentu saja umma menyayangi kalian berdua. Rasa cinta umma padamu dan Kyuhyun sama.."Jawab . Tapi sepertinya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan hati gundah Heechul.

"Tapi selama ini umma dan appa hanya memerhatikan Kyuhyun…"Ujarnya sedih. Lagi-lagi terbelalak mendengar penuturan anak sulungnya.

"Umma lebih memperhatikan Kyuhyun karena… Kau tahu bukan keadaannya? Anak itu dari kecil tidak punya teman… Temannya saja sekarang hanya kau dan Ryeowook, juga pelayan dirumah ini. Dan umma merasa kalau kau sebagai kakak… sudah lebih dewasa dan mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun. Sehingga umma bisa mencurahkan perhatian pada Kyuhyun yang memang butuh lebih banyak perhatian."Jelas Mrs. Cho Dibalas anggukan Mr. Cho

"Umma tak tahu kalau kau selama ini merasa disisihkan…" mulai menangis. Begitu juga Heechul. Selama ini… Dia yang salah. Dia yang terlalu kekanakan. Dia yang tidak mengerti keadaan adiknya.

"Mianhae umma.. appa…"Ujarnya. Dibalas dengan pelukan dari Mr dan .

"Kami menyayangimu Heechullie. Sungguh…"Ujar Mr. Cho. Heechul tersenyum senang. Tapi kini pikirannya beralih pada Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar.

'Andai Kyuhyun ada disini… Keluarga kita akan sangat bahagia sekarang…'

.

.

.

Angin malam menerpa wajah Tampan Siwon. Bulan yang sudah menampakan dirinya tak membuat Siwon kembali ke rumahnya. Setelah mengantar Heechul pulang, ia kembali ke danau. Ia bersandar disamping dimotornya. Menekuk kedua lututnya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"_Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubugan kita."Mata Siwon membulat._

"_Mwo?"_

"_Kau mencintai Kyuhyun bukan?"Siwon terdiam. Ya. Jawabannya ya. Ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun._

"_Kalau kau memang mencintai adikku untuk apa kita mempertahankan cinta kita?"Ujar Heechu ldengan senyum lirih._

"_Tapi bagaimana denganmu…?"Tanya Siwon lagi._

"_Jangan pikirkan aku. Pikirkanlah dirimu dan Kyuhyun."Jawab Heechul._

"_Bahkan Aku tak tahu Kyuhyun mencintaiku atau tidak…"Pundak Siwon kembali mengendur. Ia meletakan kepalanya diatas meja._

"_Pabo! Kau ini ketua OSIS tapi kau tidak mengerti mengenai perasaan seseorang. Renungilah. Maka kau akan mendapat jawabannya."_

Kata-kata Heechul terus berputar dikepalanya.

'Renungilah. Maka kau akan mendapat jawabannya.'Siwon mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Kenapa Heechul tidak langsung memberitahunya saja?

Pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun terbayang dipikirannya…

_"Choi Siwon imnida."Siwon mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.."Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan Siwon. Siwon merasakan halusnya tangan Kyuhyun._

Siwon tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun. Wajah manis namja itu tak bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

_"Siwon hyung.. Syal itu.."_

_"Oh.. Syal ini? Ini syal dari orang spesial untukku."_Ujarnya sambil memegang syal itu.

_"Dari.. Siapa?"_

_"Dari namjachinguku. Namanya Heechul."_

_"Hei Kyunnie, Kau kenapa? Apa kau kedinginan?"_

_"Pakailah ini. Kau bisa gunakan. Syal ini sangat hangat. Aku sangat menyukainya."_

_"A-aku harus pulang.." _

Ia membuka tas punggungnya. Mengambil syal biru yang terlipat rapi dari dalam tasnya. Ia memeluk syal babyblue itu.

'Ini syal yang dibuat Kyuhyun…'Ujarnya. Saat ia membuka matanya, dipinggir lipatan syal itu terlihat jahitan putih yang terukir seperti sebuah kalimat. Dan ia mematung saat membaca tulisan itu.

'_Saranghae Siwon hyung –WonKyu-'_Bodoh. Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya? Pabo! Siwon mengatai dirinya sendiri. WonKyu? Maksudnya apa? Won… Siwon… Kyu… Kyuhyun?

Apakah maksudnya Siwon Kyuhyun? Siwon merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Kyuhyun… Mencintaiku juga?"Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan menunggumu… Sampai kapanpun… Hatiku hanya untukmu, Kyu…"

.

.

.

**5 years later…**

"Umma! Aku sudah di Bandara Incheon bersama Changmin. Bukankah katanya umma mau menjemputku?"Namja tinggi berambut ikal kecoklatan itu berjalan menyusuri bandara dengan koper besarnya.

"Ya! Kyu! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kenapa bawaanmu banyak sekali sih."Namja setinggi tiang listrik itu kerepotan mendorong troly berisi barang-barang sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak usah protes Changminnie."Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Changmin yang mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan adukan pada Yunho hyung nanti."Ujarnya kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yunnie hyung pasti membelaku. Hahaha."Kyuhyun tertawa membuat Changmin makin kesal saja.

"_Kyunnie?"_

"Ah ne. Mianhae umma."Kyuhyun kembali mengacuhkan Changmin yang kerepotan.

"_Hari ini umma tidak bisa menjemputmu. Tapi hyungmu yang akan menjemputmu. Dia sudah pergi daritadi. Sepertinya ia sudah sampai. Sudah dulu ya! umma ada urusan." memutus sambungannya dengan ._

"Kyuhyunnie!"Kyuhyun menoleh.

_BRUK!_

Heechul langsung menerjang tubuh adiknya.

"Kyu… Kau bahkan lebih tinggi dari aku sekarang!"Heechul tersenyum senang.

"Aku senang kau bisa berjalan sekarang…"Heechul tersenyum senang. Dibalas senyuman senang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

_DEG_

Suara itu… Kyuhyun ingat suara itu. Namja itu. Pasti dia…

"Siwon hyung…"Balas Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dari atas hingga kebawah. Kyuhyunnya sudah bisa berdiri. Laki-laki yang ia cintai kini semakin dewasa. Siwon mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. merentangkan tangannya. Bermaksud memeluk Kyuhyun yang sangat ia rindukan.

"ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah dibilang tunggu aku! Kalau Yunho hyung tahu, kupastikan Yunho hyung memecatmu sebagai kekasih!"Ujar Changmin kesal. Siwon dan Heechul hanya mematung.

_'kekasih?'_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kini Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Yunho?**

**.**

**Kunjungi blogku yaa www . wonkyufanfics . wordpress . com **

**.**

**.**

**Hohoho.. Apa saya termasuk update kilat kali ini? Sepertinya tidak... =_= Gimana? Ada couple baru di FF ini. YunKyu. Saya seneng banget baca bagian bawah itu. kekeke. Maaf kalo chapter ini membosankan. saya sampe gak pede buat ngepublish part ini. tapi semoga memuaskan :D**

**Ah.. ada eonnie yang bilang mau kasih saran ke aku? Mianhae eonnie.. aku gak inget usernama twitter km.. mungkin bisa disebutin di review nanti? :D**

**Saya gak pernah bosan untuk menuliskan kalimat ini...**

**Yang baca di review yaa.. baca review kalian bikin aku semangat bikin FF ini.**

**akhir kata,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**

**Thanks to :**

**wonkyuhomintaoris all/aninkyuelf/MissBabyKyu/WKS0711/siscaMinstalove/choYeonRin/reni soediyo/Shizuku M2/DesvianaDewi12/Fitri MY/siwon cute/FiWonKyu0201/GaemGyu92/pikusparkyu/wonkyuhae/Kayla WonKyu/heeeHyun/shin min hyo/vietaKyu/andiera kim/Guest/yuu kyuke/wonnie/lovsslikes96/vihyun/Sazzukee/KyuChul/selmakyu/mimi/ratnasparkyu/anin arlunerz/chomhia/sansan/Sparkyu/rikha-chan/NaraKim/gaemgyulover/shakyu/denia/Irmawks/MyDecember/Lylyda/cho eun ji/evil kyu/AnakWonkyu Bingoo/InspiritBlue/Choihyun93/Cho kyuri/Choi Min Gi/Gaemgyu315/amanda wu/cho yura/KyuLate/sellinandrew/Indy/tya andriani/EveCho/lea/ChoChoCho/1013/Okta1004/Uchiha aL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, SiChul, YunKyu**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

**NOTES : Kalau lupa ceritanya bisa baca chapter sebelumnya dulu. hehe. ^^**

* * *

_Suara itu… Kyuhyun ingat suara itu. Namja itu. Pasti dia…_

_"Siwon hyung…"Balas Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dari atas hingga kebawah. Kyuhyunnya sudah bisa berdiri. Laki-laki yang ia cintai kini semakin dewasa. Siwon mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. merentangkan tangannya. Bermaksud memeluk Kyuhyun yang sangat ia rindukan._

_"ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah dibilang tunggu aku! Kalau Yunho hyung tahu, kupastikan Yunho hyung memecatmu sebagai kekasih!"Ujar Changmin kesal. Siwon dan Heechul hanya mematung._

_'kekasih?'_

_._

**Chapter 6**

.

"Kekasih?"Heechul menyerukan pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya dan tentunya Siwon. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Eum… Yeah…"Kyuhyun mengusap rambut ikal kecoklatan miliknya.

"Kau bahkan mengabaikanku Cho Kyuhyun."Changmin mendengus kesal setelah sampai disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan 2 jarinya pertanda damai pada Changmin.

"Ah hyung, Siwon hyung, ini Changmin. Adiknya Yunho hyung."Kyuhyun yang melihat kebingungan dimata Siwon dan Heechul akhirnya memperkenalkan Changmin.

"Annyeong haseyo. Jung Changmin imnida."Ujar laki-laki yang kakinya mungkin sepanjang tiang listrik itu.

"Lalu… Mana Yunho hyung?"Tanya Heechul.

"Yunho hyung akan datang kesini nanti malam. Dia akan datang ke rumah kita besok untuk makan malam bersama kita semua. Dia sedang ada urusan di Jepang."Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kami akan mengambil pesawat malam bersama Yunho hyung. Tapi Kyuhyun memaksa untuk mengambil pesawat pagi. Dia bilang mau cepat-cepat pulang ke Korea. Padahal Yunho hyung sangat khawatir padanya."Changmin menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Siwon yang daritadi diam hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidak mencintainya? Dalam waktu lima tahun… apakah Kyuhyun sudah melupakannya?

"Kyu…"Panggil Siwon. Sejenak Kyuhyun masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Ne, Siwon hyung?"Mata cokelat tua Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata Siwon.

"a-ani…"Siwon kalah. Ia tak bisa memandang mata Kyuhyun terlalu lama. jujur. Ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan kondisi seperti sekarang… Ia tidak sanggup.

"Apa Siwon hyung ikut makan malam bersama umma dan appa nanti malam?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk. Kyuhyun hanya membalas anggukan Siwon. Suasana menjadi canggung. Tak ada satupun yang memulai kembali pembicaraan. Hanya ada suara keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara. Changmin tidak mengerti dengans suasana canggung ini.

"ehem. Lebih baik kita segera pulang kerumahmu Kyuhyun-ah."Ujar Changmin memecah keheningan.

"Ah, benar juga."Kyuhyun langsung menyeret kopernya berjalan keluar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, memang kau tahu mobilnya diparkir dimana?"Tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Ahahaha. Maaf. Sepertinya hari ini aku sedikit kacau."Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Aish. Paboya."Cibir Changmin.

"Diam kau Min."Kyuhyun melotot. Perlahan bibir Siwon membentuk senyuman. Walau kini hatinya sakit, tapi ia senang. Ia senang Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum lebar seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Mrs. Cho langsung memeluk anak bungsunya, setibanya Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya dirumah.

"Umma merindukanmu."Ujar Mrs. Cho setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Bahkan bulan lalu umma baru mengunjungiku ke Jepang."Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, mana Yunho?"Tanya Mr Cho.

"Yunho hyung masih di Jepang. Dia masih ada urusan penting disana."Jelas Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian masuklah Changmin dan Siwon yang sedang menurunkan barang Kyuhyun dari mobil.

"Sebagai gantinya aku membawa adiknya. Alias asistenku."Goda Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya diam karena kesal dan lelah. Sejak di bandara ia dijadikan asisten oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan marah Minnie. Aku hanya bercanda."Kyuhyun tertawa lalu membantu Changmin membawa barang-barang yang bertumpuk.

"Kamarku disebelah sana. Ayo."Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan membawa barang-barangnya. Tiba-tiba keseimbangannya goyah.

_**BRUK**_

Kyuhyun sudah menutup matanya saat merasa kalau dia akan jatuh. Tapi ia tak merasakan apapun.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Ia perlahan membuka matanya. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat ia melihat Siwon berada diatasnya. Tangan kanannya melindungi kepala Kyuhyun dari lantai yang keras itu. Dan tangan kirinya berada punggung Kyuhyun untuk melindungi punggung namja manis itu dari kerasnya lantai. Untuk beberapa saat mata mereka bertemu. Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Maaf. Aku kurang hati-hati."Kyuhyun langsung berdiri lalu membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor. Tangannya memegang jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

"Kyu, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Changmin memandang Kyuhyun khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."Changmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke salah satu kamar dirumah itu. ia tak tahu yang mana kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi ia harus segera membawa sahabatnya ini menjauh dari orang-orang disana dengan segera.

"Min… Kamarku disebelah sana…"Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Telunjuknya menunjuk salah satu kamar. Changmin segera menarik kembali tangan Kyuhyun kedalam kamar itu.

_**CKLEK**_

Saat itu juga tubuh Kyuhyun merosot kelantai. Changmin merogoh kantung kemeja kotak-kotak Kyuhyun. mengambil sesuatu disana.

"Cepat minum."Ujar Changmin dengan wajah khawatir. Kyuhyun mengambil butiran obat itu dari tangan Changmin lalu menelannya tanpa bantuan air. Pori-porinya bahkan sudah terbuka. Membiarkan keringat dingin membasahi kulit putihnya. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit didadanya.

Perlahan napas Kyuhyun kembali normal.

"Detak jantungmu berpacu cepat tadi. Tekanan darahmu juga naik."Changmin memeriksa tekanan darah Kyuhyun dengan alat yang ia keluarkan dari tas, yang daritadi ia bawa. Ia juga mengeluarkan sebuah stetoskop dari tas itu.

Changmin menghela napasnya. "Bahkan dihari pertama tiba di Seoul kau sudah kambuh, Kyu."Ujar Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Seharusnya kita ke Seoul bersama Yunho hyung. Kau lebih bisa mengontrol emosimu jika bersamanya. Karena hanya Yunho hyung yang bisa."Lanjutnya.

"Maaf Min… Aku…"Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

**_TOK TOK TOK_**

"Kyu?"Changmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu.

"Ummamu."Ujar Changmin. Changmin beranjak kearah pintu. Bermaksud membukakan pintu. Tapi tangan Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan…"Ujarnya lirih. Changmin menghela napas putus asanya. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala.

"Ya ahjumma. Sebentar! Kami akan segera keluar."Ujar Changmin. Changmin berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun. memegang pundak sahabatnya.

"Kita keluar sekarang. Apa kau bisa berdiri sekarang?"Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan. Perlahan Changmin memapah Kyuhyun. membantunya untuk berdiri.

**_CKLEK_**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?"Tanya Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Tadi Changmin ingin melihat kamarku."Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih.

"Aku kira kenapa."Heechul tersenyum kecil.

"Ah iya, Changmin akan menginap disini umma."Kata Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kau tidur satu kamar dengan Kyuhyun saja."Ujar Mrs. Cho.

"Ah, terima kasih ahjumma."Changmin membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Ah, Siwon, apa kau mau menginap juga? Kau bisa satu kamar dengan Heechul nanti."Ujar Mrs Cho . Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. Merasakan sakit didadanya lagi.

"Baiklah."Ujar Siwon akhirnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya.

"Di kamarku? Bagaimana kalau di kamar Kyuhyun saja?"Usul Heechul.

"Mwo?!"Kyuhyun berteriak tidak setuju.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun-ah?"Tanya Mrs. Cho.

"Eum.. tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, bukankah Changmin sudah tidur dikamarku. Kalau ada Siwon hyung juga, aku tidur dimana? Kamarku tidak sebesar itu umma."Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Baiklah… Siwon menginap dikamarmu saja ya Chullie?"Putus Mrs Cho.

"Eum… Baiklah."Heechul mengiyakan dengan ragu. Niatnya mau membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa bicara empat mata. Tapi sepertinya gagal.

"Ah, Kyu, kau istirahatlah dikamar. Kau pasti lelah setelah penerbangan. Tidurlah dulu. Nanti malam umma akan membangunkanmu untuk makan malam."Kyuhyun mengangguk. Matanya juga sudah berat daritadi.

"Ayo Kyu, kita istirahat. Kami permisi dulu ahjumma."Ujar Changmin sopan.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat keras kepala, Kyu."Changmin mengeluarkan sebotol cairan infuse beserta selang dan jarumnya. Dengan cepat ia sudah menusukkan jarum infuse itu di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. namja manis itu sedikit meringis.

"Bukan mauku untuk sakit, Min."Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Ya aku tahu, Kyu. Tapi tetap saja. Hanya bertemu dengan pria itu saja jantungmu kambuh."Ujar Changmin.

"Dia punya nama, Changmin."Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Changmin.

"Ya, nama laki-laki itu Siwon, kan? Laki-laki yang tadi menjemputmu bersama kakakmu."Ujar Changmin sambil meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang berhiaskan jarum infuse diatas tempat tidur. Tepatnya disebelah tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya."Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Changmin.

"Jangan katakan hal itu."Ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Kyu."Balas Changmin pelan.

"Aku hanya mencintai seseorang sekarang. Yunho hyung, Min. Yunho hyung."Kyuhyun kembali memutar kepalanya ke sisi kiri. Membelakangi Changmin.

Changmin menggigit bibirnya. _'Kau bohong Cho Kyuhyun.'_

.

.

.

"Siwon…"Siwon menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hai, Chullie."Ia tersenyum kecil. Heechul mendudukan dirinya ditempat tidur queen sizenya. Tepat disebelah Siwon.

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah…-"

"Jangan katakan hal itu Chullie. Itu membuatku sakit."ujarnya. Siwon menarik kedua lututnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Seharusnya aku memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau kita sudah berakhir, 5 tahun yang lalu."Heechul tersenyum kecil. Ya, Heechul ataupun Siwon belum memberitahu apapun pada Kyuhyun. Karena mereka tak tahu, kalau Kyuhyun mengetahui hubungan mereka. Heechul berpikir, saat Kyuhyun pulang ke Seoul, Siwon bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Bahkan sampai sekarang Heechul masih takut dengan reaksi adiknya jika ia tahu apa yang ia perbuat. Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf Siwon-ah.. Ini semua karena aku."Heechul menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan salahmu. Hanya aku saja yang bodoh. Tidak bisa menyadari perasaanku lebih cepat. Andai saja aku tahu, apa yang aku rasakan pada Kyuhyun adalah sebuah perasaan cinta.."Siwon tersenyum kecil. Matanya memandang kakinya sendiri.

Heechul ingat betul. Saat Siwon mendengar kalau Kyuhyun akan pulang hari ini, namja tampan itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Mengatakan kalau hari ini juga, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi nyatanya… semua tidak berjalan dengan baik. Semua kejutan yang ditata rapi oleh Siwon, mulai dari pernyataan cintanya, sampai sebuah kalung hati yang dibelinya sejak seminggu lalu… itu semua… percuma. Heechul menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Hari ini kau tidur dikasur bawah, ok?"Heechul tersenyum manis pada Siwon. Siwon menoleh, kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

_**TING TONG**_

"Sebentar!"Ryeowook berlari kearah pintu. Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini? Tadi sepulangnya dari supermarket bersama sopir keluarga Cho yang merangkap kekasihnya itu, ia langsung dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di rumah. Ia langsung memeluk erat teman lamanya itu. melepas rindu yang tertahan selama lima tahun. Dan kini Kyuhyun sudah kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur.

"Ah… Yunho-ssi… silahkan masuk."Ryeowook membungkukan badannya hormat. Yunho tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ryeowook.

"Yunho."Panggil Mr. Cho.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjussi."Yunho membungkuk sopan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Sebentar lagi makan malam akan dimulai."Mr. Cho menepuk bahu Yunho. sudah dekat dengan Yunho dari dulu. Ia sudah menganggap Yunho sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun ada dimana ahjussi?"Tanya Yunho.

"Kyuhyun ada dikamarnya bersama Changmin. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjang dari Jepang. Tolong bangunkan mereka. aku akan membangunkan Heechul dan Siwon."Ujar Mr Cho.

"Siwon?"Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Siwon ada disini?

"Ya. ah, kau belum mengenal Siwon? Ia sahabat Heechul. Hari ini ia menginap disini."Jelas Mr Cho. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan membangunkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun dulu, ahjussi. Permisi."Yunho beranjak ke kamar Kyuhyun.

_**CKLEK**_

"Changmin? Kyunnie?"Yunho tersenyum kecil saat mendapati kekasihnya dan adik kesayangannya sedang tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun tidur diatas, sedangkan Changmin tidur dikasur bawah.

"hyung? Kau sudah sampai?"Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sepertinya masih tidak terganggu.

"Ya, Min. kau lihat sendiri aku ada disini."Ia tertawa kecil. Yunho menghampiri Kyuhyun, mencium kening kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya.

"Selamat malam, sayang."Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun perlahan sebelum ia mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Jangan bermesraaan didepanku! Mataku ini masih perawan!"Teriak Changmin.

"Kau bohong Min. Kau bahkan sering mengajakku menonton video Yadong."Kyuhyun yang sudah mendapatkan kembali nyawanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu mendapatkan death glare dari Changmin.

"Sudah-sudah. Cho Ahjussi sudah memanggil kalian untuk makan malam."Yunho menggandeng Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa memberikan dorongan kecil dibahu adiknya. Menyuruh adiknya untuk segera bangun. Dan dibalas erangan malas dari namja tiang listrik itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu, Kau sudah bangun." Mrs Cho menyapa anaknya yang keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang kentara sekali, seperti orang yang bangun tidur. Kaus oblong putihnya dan celana pendek rumah kesukaannya.

"Ne umma. Ayo kita makan. Aku lapar."Kyuhyun memegang sendok dan garpunya. Perutnya memang sudah minta diisi daritadi. Changmin sendiri matanya sudah berbinar. Karena cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah berdemo.

Makan malam dimulai. Gelak tawa meliputi meja makan itu. Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang daritadi memperebutkan sepotong paha ayam. Diakhiri dengan kemenangan Changmin karena Kyuhyun kalah dalam bermain suit. Saat namja manis itu sudah kehilangan selera makan, Yunho mencium pipinya sehingga rona merah mewarnai pipi bulatnya. Hanya Mr dan yang bersuara. Sedangkan Heechul dan Siwon hanya diam. Bahkan Siwon sudah tidak berniat makan.

"Aku sudah kenyang umma. Aku mau ke taman belakang dulu ya!"Kyuhyun memundurkan kursinya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Biar aku temani."Yunho meletakkan sendok dan garpunya diatas piringnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya sebentar kok."Kyuhyun berlari kecil kearah taman belakang rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi taman yang diterangi sebuah lampu taman.

"Kyunnie."Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Yunho duduk disebelahnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis.

"Sedang apa disini?"Tanya Yunho.

"Hanya menghirup udara segar…"Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"Panggilnya lagi.

"hm?"

"Apa kau… akan selalu mencintaiku?"Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kenapa… hyung menanyakan hal itu?"Tanya Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa… Hanya saja… Jangan tinggalkan aku. Seperti Jae meninggalkanku, Kyu."Yunho memejamkan matanya saat merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku… tidak akan meninggalkan Yunnie hyung."Ujarnya. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu… biarkan aku…"Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya gugup saat Yunho melumat bibirnya perlahan. Tapi yang pasti, dipikiran Yunho, bukanlah Kyuhyun. dan yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun, bukanlah Yunho.

'Siwon hyung…'

'Jae…'

**TBC**

**.**

**Kunjungi Blogku www. wonkyufanfics. wordpress. com**

**.**

**Haiii! Ketemu lagi niihh. maaf banyak YunKyu moment drpd WonKyu moment.**

***sebenernya ini wonkyu atau yunkyu sih?* sepertinya aku menikmati bikin adegan YunKyunya. kekekeke. tapi aku tetap wonkyu shipper kok. :p**

**smoga puas ya sama chapter ini. karena chapter ini sepertinya lebih banyak dibanding chapter-chapter lain. :D**

**Yang baca di review yaa.. baca review kalian bikin aku semangat bikin FF ini. Maaf gak bisa sebutin namanya satu-satu. berhubung punggung aku udah mulai pegel...**

**akhir kata,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, SiChul, YunKyu**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

**NOTES : Kalau lupa ceritanya bisa baca chapter sebelumnya dulu. hehe. ^^**

* * *

_"Aku… tidak akan meninggalkan Yunnie hyung."Ujarnya. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya._

_"Benarkah? Kalau begitu… biarkan aku…"Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya gugup saat Yunho melumat bibirnya perlahan. Tapi yang pasti, dipikiran Yunho, bukanlah Kyuhyun. dan yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun, bukanlah Yunho._

_'Siwon hyung…'_

_'Jae…'_

_._

__**Chapter 7**

****.

"Pagi semua…"Semua mata beralih kearah Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Rambut ikal cokelatnya berantakan. Dan matanya masih setengah tertutup.

"Pagi Kyuhyunnie."Sapa Mr. Cho. Kyuhyun duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan. Karena belum tersadar dari alam tidurnya, Kyuhyun tak sadar kalau kini ia duduk diantara Siwon dan Yunho. Mata Heechul menatap Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Yunho bergantian. Sepertinya namja manis itu belum sadar siapa yang ada disebelahnya.

Sedangkan Siwon sendiri hanya melirik Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya sesekali. Wangi apel yang selama ini ia rindukan. Ingin rasanya Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Sekali lagi. tidak mungkin. Apalagi ada Yunho disini.

"Pagi Kyunnie."Yunho mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku tidak disapa, hyung?"Yunho menoleh kearah Changmin yang akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Heechul. Satu-satunya tempat yang kosong.

Yunho terkekeh. "Pagi juga Changminnie…"Ujarnya. Mr dan Mrs. Cho tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin.

"Mestinya aku tidur denganmu saja hyung. Kau tahu? Tadi pagi air liur Kyuhyun menetes dari keatas bantalku. Makanya aku menimpuknya dengan bantal sampai-sampai ia terbangun."

"Yak!"Kyuhyun hampir saja menimpuk Changmin dengan sendok besinya kalau seseorang tidak menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah, Kyu."Siwon berusaha menahan tawanya. Apalagi melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah karena malu. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau disebelahnya adalah Siwon. Ia langsung mengambil sikap baik kembali. Gugup. Ia kembali memakan makanan favoritenya.

"Changmin-ah, kau seumur dengan Kyuhyun bukan? Apa kalian satu jurusan?"Tanya Mr. Cho memulai pembicaraan setelah Changmin mengawali makan pagi ini dengan topic memalukan.

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak ahjussi. Aku jurusan kedokteran. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengambil jurusan Post Modern Music, bukan?"Ujar Changmin.

"Sepertinya kau mengikuti jejak hyungmu menjadi dokter."Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengar omongan Mr. Cho.

"Hari ini aku mau jalan-jalan, appa, umma. Apa boleh?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mau jalan-jalan kemana, Kyu?"Tanya Heechul.

"Hmmm… Kemana saja. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak jalan-jalan di Korea."Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Lotte World saja?"Usul Changmin. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lotte World?"Jelas Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk, "Dari kecil aku sudah tinggal di Jepang. AKu merindukan tempat rekreasi di Korea."

"Aku setuju! Kita pergi bersama saja! Aku, Kyuhyun, Yunho hyung, dan Siwon. Setuju?"Ujar Heechul bersemangat.

"Aku ikut? Tapi hari ini aku ada rapat untuk festival-"Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pokoknya harus ikut!"Siwon langsung mengangguk saat mendengar Heechul berteriak.

"Ba-baiklah."Ujarnya akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Woahhh.. Terakhir aku kesini saat umutku tiga tahun, kau tahu?"Changmin memutar-mutar tubuhnya senang.

"Aku bahkan pertama kali kesini."Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang. Changmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Ah ya… Ia baru ingat kalau selama ini Kyuhyun tak boleh keluar rumah karena kondisi fisiknya yang lemah.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita main yang itu!"Changmin menunjuk jet coaster dengan ukuran besar. Tapi Kyuhyun segera menolak.

"Kau mau membuatku mati diatas sana, huh?"Seru Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Kyu. Aku lupa."Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Kalian cepat sekali sih!"Heechul, Siwon, dan Yunho segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

"Rombongan orang tua."Cibir Changmin. Dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Yunho.

"Yak! Sakit Yun hyung!"Changmin meringis kesal.

"Ah, Yunnie hyung. Changmin ingin naik jet coaster itu, dan ia mengajakku bermain. Ta-"

"Tidak boleh Kyu!"Yunho memotong omongan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

"Aku memang tidak mau. Maksudku, lebih baik hyung menemaninya main."Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Mianhae Kyu. Baiklah. Sekali saja. Okay?"Ujar Yunho kepada Changmin. Changmin segera menarik tangan Yunho kearah jet coaster raksasa itu.

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Changmin.

"jadi sekarang tinggal kita bertiga…"Heechul sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Bertiga? Dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon. Kesempatan bagus!

"Ah! Sepertinya aku mau ikut Changmin dan Yunho hyung saja. Kalian disini saja ya. nanti aku segera kembali. Ia langsung berlari menyusul Yunho dan Changmin.

"Kau meninggalkan mereka berdua? Kalau begitu aku menemani Kyu-"

"Pokoknya kau harus menemani kami berdua main, hyung."Heechul memotong kata-lata Yunho dan mendorong Yunho yang berusaha menoleh ke belakang. melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam karena bingung dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba hyungnya pergi dan meninggalkan ia dengan Siwon berdua. Tunggu. Berdua?! Mendadak Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Mau berjalan-jalan?"Siwon berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya saat ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Walaupun ragu.

.

.

.

Jantung Siwon masih tetap berdebar tak karuan. Sungguh ia merasakan sengatan listrik saat tangannya menyenggol tangan Kyuhyun. Berlebihan? Mungkin saja. Tapi memang benar, itulah yang dirasakan Siwon saat ini. Kyuhyun begitu manis. Rambut hitamnya dulu kini di cat menjadi warna cokelat tua, ikal dan sedikit panjang. Ditambah lagi kulit putih dan bibir merahnya. Baju kuning putih lengan panjangnya kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari Siwon. Ahh! Ia gugup. Sungguh! Ingin rasanya ia segera pergi dari sini. Tapi dari hatinya yang terdalam… Ia ingin bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa Kyu?"Tanya Siwon saat melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersadar kembali.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok hyung."Ia tertawa gugup. Siwon tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Padahal umur namja manis itu sudah dua puluh tahun.

"Ada permen kapas! Kau mau?"Siwon berhenti disalah satu gerobak yang menjual permen kapas. Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu. sudah lama ia tidak memakan permen kapas. Ia mengangguk lalu menyusul Siwon mendekati gerobak permen itu.

"Permen kapasnya dua, ahjussi."Ahjussi itu memberikan dua buah permen kapas besar dan tak lupa Siwon juga memberikan uangnya.

"Satu untukmu."Siwon memberikan satu permen kapas yang digenggamnya tadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Siwon hyung."Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan. Suasana kembali seperti semula. Canggung. Mereka hanya berjalan tak tentu arah dengan permen kapas ditangan mereka.

_**DUAK**_

Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari kencang menubruk Kyuhyun hingga iapun terjatuh.

"Kyu!"Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah jatuh terduduk di aspal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Ujar Siwon dengan cemas. Ia ikut berjongkok disamping Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi.. tasku… tasku… tasku hilang hyung! Sepertinya orang tadi mengambilnya!"Kyuhyun berteriak panik.

"Tenang Kyu. Tenang. Apa banyak barang penting?"Tanya Siwon.

"Ada dompetku, ponselku, dan beberapa barang penting lainnya."Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lelah.

"Apa lebih baik aku kejar saja?"Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun melihat kearah Siwon. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hyung ini bodoh atau apa? Kalau mau kejar seharusnya daritadi. Kalau begini sih pencurinya sudah pergi jauh duluan."Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Mau tidak mau Siwonpun ikut tertawa.

"Ayo bangun."Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun keatas. Membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan mulai berjalan lagi. Siwon tidak sadar kalau daritadi tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saat merasakan genggaman tangan Siwon. Hangat dan besar. Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau?"Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Ke danau. Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu."Ujar Siwon mantap.

"Mwo? Tapi kita belum bermain apapun disini."Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ayolahh.. temani aku saja."Rajuk Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Sungguh. Kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon menjadi manja padanya? Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka hanya diam, tapi sejak tas Kyuhyun dicuri, entah kenapa sikap Siwon berubah drastis.

"Eum… Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Heechul hyung, Yunho hyung, dan Changmin?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka. ok?"Siwon tersenyum dan memamerkan dimplenya. Ia kemudian menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari Lotte World.

.

.

.

"Hmmm…"Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya setibanya dipinggir danau. Senyum tak bisa lepas wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang."Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang merentangkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Tentu aku sangat senang. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin berdiri dan melihat pemandangan danau ini."Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya. lima tahun yang lalu."Lanjut Siwon. Raut wajah Siwon sedikit berubah. Banyak hal terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba Siwon mempunyai ide.

"Hei Kyu, lihat ini."Kyuhyun menoleh. Melihat Siwon yang sudah berjongkok dipinggir danau dengan sebuah batu ditangannya.

_**BYUR BYUR BYUR**_

"woahh!"Kyuhyun berteriak kagum saat Siwon melempar batu itu dan batu itu terpental beberapa kali diatas air.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan raut wajah kagum.

"Aku ini hebat. Jadi aku bisa melakukannya."Ujar Siwon bangga. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat ia sadar Siwon sedang meledeknya.

Angin berhembus keras. Membuat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun kedinginan, ia mengambil barang yang selama lima tahun ini dijaganya dengan baik. Syal biru buatan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit ragu saat mengeluarkan benda itu. tapi…

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut melingkar dilehernya.

"Hyung?"Panggil Kyuhyun bingung.

"Agar kau tidak kedinginan."Kyuhyun menyentuh syal biru yang terlihat familiar untuknya. Tentu saja… ia masih ingat. Ini syal yang ia berikan untuk Siwon.

"Syal ini… dari Heechul hyung, kan? Mestinya hyung yang pakai. Bukan aku."Kyuhyun berniat membuka syal yang melilit dilehernya, namun tangan Siwon menahannya.

"Pakailah. Aku mohon."Ujar Siwon lirih. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"baiklah…"Suasana kembali sunyi. Tak ada canda tawa seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kyu… Aku ingin bicara padamu."Ujar Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tapi Siwon tahu, namja manis itu mendengarkannya. Ia mengambil salah satu ujung sisi dari syal biru itu. Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat melihat tulisan disana.

_'Saranghae Siwon hyung –WonKyu-'_

Itu tulisannya dulu. Kyuhyun melihat wajah Siwon yang kini berubah lirih.

"Apa kau… masih merasakan hal yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu?"Tanya Siwon. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras. Tapi ia tak bisa lagi mengelak.

"A-Aku…"

"Nado saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah…"Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"M-mwo? Kau… kau kan dengan Heechul… hyung?"Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Kau tahu?"Kali ini Siwon yang terkejut.

"A-Aku, aku.."Kyuhyun tak sanggup berbicara lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang Kyu. Tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku mencintaimu… sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."Ujar Siwon. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi… Ta-tapi sekarang aku sudah bersama Yunho hyung…"Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, lupakanlah dia."Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun terdiam, namun tidak dengan pikirannya.

_"Aku mencintaimu Kyu."_

_"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, seperti Jae meninggalkan aku dulu."_

_"Aku akan menyembuhkan semua lukamu. Semua luka yang dibuat Siwon."_

_"Kau manis Kyu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

_"Kalau begitu… biarkan aku…"_

"Tidak bisa!"Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"Kenapa Kyu?"Tanya Siwon.

"Selama ini Yunho hyung sudah berusaha… berusaha untuk membuatku melupakanmu."Mata Kyuhyun mulai memanas.

"Kenapa Kyu? Bukankah kita saling mencintai?"Siwon kembali mendekati Kyuhyun. walaupun namja itu kembali mundur.

"Aku…"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? Apa kau mencintai Yunho sekarang? Siapa yang sekarang kau cintai Kyu?!"Bentak Siwon. Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya. Kakinya gemetar dan ia mundur langkah demi langkah.

_**BYUR!**_

Kyuhyun tak sadar kalau daritadi ia berdiri dipinggir sungai. Sungguh ia terkejut. Ia tak bisa berenang! Tangannya melambai meminta pertolongan.

"Kyu!"Siwon bersiap untuk melompat ke danau dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. tapi sebuah tangan kekar mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk diatas tanah.

_**BYUR!**_

Yunho tanpa melepas pakaiannya, jasnya, bahkan mengeluarkan ponsel ataupun dompet dari saku celananya langsung melompai kedalam air. Menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

Saat tangannya sudah menangkap tangan Kyuhyun, ia segera menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya lalu kembali berenang kedaratan.

"Kyu bertahanlah…"Yunho menidurkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas rumput. Melakukan CPR beberapa kali hingga keluar air dari mulut Kyuhyun dan menyebabkan Kyuhyun terbatuk.

"Kyu…"Yunho menyingkirkan poni Kyuhyun yang menusuk mata namja manis itu. Napas Kyuhyun terengah-engah.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun!"Heechul segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah terkapar dipinggir danau dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup.

Yunho mendekap Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba menghangatkan Kekasihnya.

"Yun-ho.. hyung…"Ujar Kyuhyun terpatah-patah sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya.

"Kyu! Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit! ppali!"Yunho segera menggendong Kyuhyun lalu berlari kearah mobilnya.

"Heechul hyung, lebih baik hyung temani dia."Ujar Changmin sebelum ia berlari kedalam mobil Yunho dan mengambil kemudi. Karena ia tahu Yunho tak akan bisa menyetir disaat hyungnya panik seperti ini.

"Siwon…"Heechul menghampiri Siwon yang masih terduduk dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Siwon…"Panggil Heechul lagi.

"Aku… aku tak berguna, Chullie."Mata Siwon mulai memanas.

"Aku tak berguna. Bahkan aku membuat Kyuhyun jatuh ke danau. Aku bodoh! Seharusnya aku tak membentaknya!"Ia menjambak rambutnya. Heechul hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat Siwon terpuruk. Sungguh ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

_'Mianhae Kyu… Apa aku… harus menyerah?' _Batin Siwon.

**TBC**

**.**

**Benarkah Siwon menyerah?**

**.**

**Haii semuaa. apa merasa chapter ini membosankan? kkk~ aku gak terlalu ngerti lotte world kayak gimana, jd yah gitu deh..**

**Udah ada wonkyu momentnya kan? Akhirnya aku nulis Wonkyu moment.. happy sendiri jadinya. kkk~**

**ada yang galau? Jadi wonkyu/yunkyu? hehehehe.**

**Jangan lupa dan jangan bosan untuk meninggalkan review yah.. kritik boleh.. saran boleh.. asal jangan bash. ok?! :D**

**akhir kata,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**

**Thanks to :**

**miszshanty05, Fitri MY, siscaMinstalov, , GaemGyu92, wonkyuhomintaoris all, Kayla WonKyu, WKS0711, MissBabyKyu, yolyol, YouraUkeKyu, santkyu, iloyalty1, anies, Blackyuline, SimbaGyuu, andiera kim, siwon cute, vihyun, Choihyun93, shin min hyo, Deluc33, ChoiKyuHwa731, vira, chomhia, lovsslikes96, wonnie, evil kyu, Irmawksa, amanda wu, ratnasparkyu, tya andriani, someone, MyKyubee, guest, EveCho, Guest, choyeonrin, WonKyuBi, heeeHyun, AyuClouds69, gaemgyulover, rikha-chan, Guest, Cho Yura, cho kyuri, anin arlunerz, sellinandrew, wklove, Jum'ah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, SiChul, YunKyu**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

**NOTES : Kalau lupa ceritanya bisa baca chapter sebelumnya dulu. hehe. ^^**

* * *

_"Aku tak berguna. Bahkan aku membuat Kyuhyun jatuh ke danau. Aku bodoh! Seharusnya aku tak membentaknya!"Ia menjambak rambutnya. Heechul hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat Siwon terpuruk. Sungguh ia bingung harus berbuat apa._

_'Mianhae Kyu… Apa aku… harus menyerah?' Batin Siwon._

_._

**Chapter 8**

**.**

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Yunho harus terjebak dalam posisi seperti ini. Kondisi yang sangat menyeramkan untuknya. Kondisi dimana ia harus menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang sedang sekarat.

"Kumohon Kyu.. bertahanlah.."Yunho masih terus memberikan pacu pada jantung Kyuhyun saat jantung namja manis itu mulai melemah. Sudah ketiga kalinya tubuh Kyuhyun terbanting karena alat pacu jantung itu.

Yunho menghela napas lega saat detak jantung kekasihnya mulai kembali normal. Ia menyeka keringatnya dan akhirnya terduduk dilantai.

"dokter Yunho, apa anda baik-baik saja?"Tanya salah seorang perawat saat melihat Yunho terjatuh lemas. Yunho tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa lega.."Jawabnya.

.

.

.

Changmin meremas tangannya sendiri. Sungguh jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Apalagi jika ini semua berhubungan dengan sahabatnya, Kyuhyun. Saat pintu ruang ICU dibuka, Changmin secara spontan langsung menghampiri kakaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, hyung?"Tanyanya cemas. Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Keadaannya sudah kembali normal. Hahh.. Aku harap ia cepat pulih. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini.."Ujar Yunho lirih.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja."Changmin memeluk tubuh hyungnya.

"Aku takut Kyunnie akan meninggalkan aku seperti..-"

"Jangan ingat dia lagi hyung. Jangan ingat dia."Changmin memotong ucapan Yunho.

"Dia hanya bisa menyakitimu dan pergi dengan lelaki itu. Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya? Kyuhyun? Jangan ingat dia lagi, hyung. Kumohon."Ujar Changmin.

Ia ingat betul saat Jaejoong meninggalkan kakaknya dan pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Yunho begitu terpuruk bahkan hampir bunuh diri karenanya. Dan ia benci itu. Ia benci jika melihat kakaknya bersedih. Tapi sejak Yunho bertemu Kyuhyun, sikap Yunho mulai kembali seperti semula. Yunho yang penyayang, murah senyum. Maka dari itu ia mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Ya.. Hanya untuk kakaknya seorang. Untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, para perawat, dokter, pasien, dan lainnya yang lewat memandang ke arah satu objek. Dua orang namja yang saling dorong mendorong.

"Masuklah Siwon."Desak Heechul. Ia mulai berdecak kesal saat Siwon tetap menahan dirinya didepan kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Masuk!"Omel Heechul.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun terbuka. Tapi bukan Siwon yang membukanya, melainkan Yunho. Namja bermata tajam itu keluar untuk mengecek keadaan diluar kamar kekasihnya itu karena terdengar keributan.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"Ujarnya dingin.

"Aku.. Aku ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun."Jawab Siwon.

"Tidak."Jawabnya singkat. Semua terdiam.

"Heechullie, kau mau masuk? Kyuhyun masih belum sadar."Ujarnya dengan senyum seperti biasanya. Tidak seperti saat berbicara pada Siwon. Tanpa sadar Siwon mengepalkan jari-jarinya.

"Tapi aku juga mau melihat Kyuhyun!"Ujar Siwon akhirnya. Yunho menatap Siwon dengan tajam.

"Bahkan kau yang mencelakainya."Kata Yunho penuh penekanan. Ia menatap mata Siwon. Amarah tersirat jelas dimatanya itu.

"Aku tak sengaja melakukannya. Dan sekarang aku ingin menemui Kyuhyun. aku ingin mengetahui keadaanya. Atau setidaknya aku ingin meminta maaf padanya."Pinta Siwon.

"Ayolah.. Biarkanlah Siwon masuk, Yunho hyung."Bujuk Heechul.

"Tidak bisa Heechullie. Namja ini hanya akan memperburuk kondisi Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"Siwon tidak terima jika dituduh seperti itu. ia memang cukup tahu diri. Ia tahu ia yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. tapi ia juga ingin menjenguk namja manis yang ia cintai.

"Sudah sudah."Heechl langsung memisahkan Yunho dan Siwon sebelum terjadi keributan yang lebih besar daripada ini.

"Siwon-ah, lebih baik kau pulang dulu. Nanti aku akan menelponmu dan memberitahukan keadaan Kyuhyun."Putus Heechul akhirnya.

"Tapi Chullie…"

"sudahlah Siwon. Pulanglah."Dengan perasaan tidak rela, akhirnya Siwon meninggalkan Rumah sakit.

"Ayo masuk, Yunho hyung."

.

.

.

TUK!

Siwon melempar-lempar batu dengan kesalnya.

"Yunho brengsek. Aish!"Perkataan kasar mulai keluar dari mulut namja yang terkenal religious ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun…"Ia menekuk kedua lututnya. Menikmati dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus di taman rumah sakit. Ketenangan. Itulah yang dibutuhkan Siwon saat ini. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya. Sampai membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh ke danau.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum kecil. Danau itu memiliki banyak kenangan antara dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Ia ingat betul senyum Kyuhyun saat itu. saat namja manis itu bisa berdiri. Tentu saja dengan bantuannya. Matanya berbinar senang, dan ia begitu sempurna dengan kekurangannya.

Siwon terbangun dari lamunannya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Siwon mendongak.

"Changmin?"Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat namja tinggi itu menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Siwon hyung."Ucapan Changmin membuat Siwon makin heran.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"Changmin mendudukan dirinya dirumput, tepat disebelah Siwon.

"Kyuhyun… Ia sudah sadar beberapa saat yang lalu."Ujarnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu…"Siwon tersenyum manis. Suasana kembali hening. Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa hyung… Mencintai Kyuhyun?"Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Siwon menoleh. Seolah-olah bertanya, apa maksud Changmin menanyakan hal itu. dan… darimana ia tahu mengenai perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu darimana?"Tanyanya. Changmin tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ini sahabatnya."Jawab Changmin. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."Ujar Changmin lagi. Siwon terdiam sejenak.

"Aku… Sangat mencintai Kyuhyun."Jawab Siwon mantap.

"Sangat?"Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ne. Sangat. Perasaan cintaku padanya, bahkan tak berkurang sedikitpun walau tak bertemu selama lima tahun."Ujar Siwon sambil menerawang langit malam. Changmin menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau hyung mencintai Kyuhyun… bisakah hyung membiarkan Kyuhyun bersama Yunho hyung?"Ucapan Changmin membuat Siwon menoleh kearah Changmin. Matanya membesar tak percaya.

"Hei… Apa maksudmu, Changmin?"Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Keadaan jantung Kyuhyun saat ini… Tak sebaik yang kalian bayangkan."Ujar Changmin.

"Aku tahu dengan keadaannya itu. Aku tak peduli dengan segala macam penyakitnya."Ujar Siwon.

"Bukan itu masalahnya…"Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa?"Tanya Siwon tak sabar.

"Jantung Kyuhyun saat ini… lebih parah daripada lima tahun yang lalu."Jawab Changmin akhirnya. Siwon terdiam.

"K-Kau bohong…"Siwon menggeleng tak percaya.

"Penyakit jantung yang diderita Kyuhyun saat ini sudah sangat parah.. Sedikit saja mendapat kejutan, jantungnya bisa kambuh dan bahkan bisa berhenti kapan saja."Suara Changmin tercekat saat mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan tangannya sudah mengepal karena menahan air mata yang akan terjatuh.

Pundak Siwon mengendur. Tangannya gemetar. Ia tak percaya semua yang dikatakan Changmin.

"Kau pasti bohong!"Changmin mencengkram kaus bagian depan Changmin. Membuat namja tinggi itu sedikit terangkat keatas.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong! Kyuhyun sahabatku sendiri!"Bentak Changmin.

"Asal kau tahu.. Jantung Kyuhyun selalu kambuh saat bertemu denganmu."Siwon mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu perasaan Kyuhyun padamu. Ia sangat mencintaimu.. Tapi… keadaannya tidak memungkinkan…"Ujar Changmin lemah. Tangan Siwon yang mencengkram kaus bagian depan Changmin mulai mengendur.

"beritahukan semuanya padaku. Kumohon…"Lirih Siwon.

"Jantung Kyuhyun… Sudah semakin parah. Sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan. Kecuali dengan donor jantung. Yunho hyung sudah mencoba banyak cara pengobatan. Tapi masih tidak berhasil. Dan bahkan saat ini… kondisinya semakin parah. Dan ia sudah tak bisa lagi lepas dari obat-obatan. Dan masalah kau menjauhi Kyuhyun… Aku sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu. Dan setiap kali Kyuhyun bertemu denganmu, rasa sakit dijantungnya kembali. Dan bahkan sering kambuh. Karena ia menahan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya setiap melihatmu."Jelas Changmin. Pandangan mata Siwon kosong. Ia menatap langit-langit malam.

Benarkah? Apa semua itu bohong? Apa benar ia yang menyebabkan penyakit Kyuhyun semakin parah?

Changmin berdiri dari rumput hijau tempatnya duduk tadi. Sedangkan Siwon masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Aku harap kau memikirkannya baik-baik. Lagipula Kyuhyun sudah memiliki Yunho hyung, yang sangat mencintainya."Ucap Changmin sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

_'Kyu… kenapa mencintaimu… rasanya begitu sulit?'_

_._

_._

_._

"Aku senang kau sudah sadar Kyunnie."Yunho menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. ia tersenyum dibalik masker oksigennya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada Siwon. Apa Siwon baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa ia merasa bersalah? Apa… Pernyataan cintanya tadi sore itu serius? Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasa kepalanya semakin sakit karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Kyu, mau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu aku memeriksamu lagi?"Tanya Yunho cemas. Membuat Changmin yang daritadi duduk disofa menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yunnie hyung. Hanya sedikit pusing saja."Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lemah.

"Benarkah?"Yunho meyakinkan Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Namja manis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah… sepertinya kau masih lelah. Besok pagi orang tuamu dan hyungmu akan datang lagi untuk menjengukmu. Tidurlah lagi sayang."Ujar Yunho sebelum mengecup dahi Kyuhyun.

"Um."Sahut Kyuhyun singkat namun manis. Membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku keluar dulu. Changmin, aku titip Kyuhyun. arasseo?"Changmin hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat kearah hyungnya, karena kesibukannya bermain dengan ponselnya.

BLAM

Pintu kamar tertutup dan suasana menjadi sunyi. Changmin yang biasanya begitu cerewet kini hanya diam. Terhanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Min…"Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menoleh.

"Ya?"Sahut namja jangkung itu.

"Apa… Siwon hyung kesini?"Tanyanya ragu. Changmin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun."Ya. Tadi dia kesini."Sahut Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Lalu?"Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya dia hanya datang kesini. Dia merasa bersalah padamu."Jawabnya singkat.

"Siwon hyung datang… hanya karena ia merasa bersalah padaku?"Tanyanya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin Siwon datang menjenguknya karena… Laki-laki itu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Siwon hyung bilang, ia merasa bersalah padamu. Dan ia kesini untuk menemani Heechul hyung."Rasa kecewa memenuhi hati Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Siwon hyung… datang hanya untuk menemani Heechul hyung?"Tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

_"Ya, Kyu. Dan apa kau tahu? Siwon hyung dan Heechul hyung sudah kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih…"_Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Bohong… ini semua bohong…

"Kau bohong… min?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Air mata sudah siap meluncur dari mata lelahnya.

"Aku tak bohong Kyu."Changmin mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun. menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang terkepal erat.

"Aku mohon. Lupakanlah Siwon hyung…"Mohonnya.

"A-Aku…"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya Kyu. Tapi dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu. Yang terbaik untukmu adalah Yunho hyung. Hanya dia seorang. Dia sangat mencintaimu…"Ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam. Air mata yang sedaritadi ditahannya akhirnya mengalir deras menuruni pipi pucatnya. Changmin memeluk tubuh ringkih sahabatnya.

Tangisan Kyuhyun pecah di pelukan Changmin. Changmin hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Merasa bersalah. Ia sudah membohongi sahabatnya. Tapi ini semua ia lakukan untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun dan juga hyungnya.

_'Maaf Kyu. Aku harap kau mengerti…'_

_._

_._

_._

** Maaf dengan update-an lama banget dan pendek. Bener-bener lagi diserbu tugas dan ulangan ;(**

**Maaf gak bisa sebutin namanya satu-satu. Tapi review kalian selalu ditunggu lho! bikin semangat walau lagi ulangan gini.**

**maaf atas typo2nya.**

**chapter depan aku usahakan lebih cepat. tapi gak janji yaaa.**

**apalagi mendekati UAS gini.**

**maaf kalau chapter ini rada boring. aku usahakan lebih bagus di chap selanjutnya ^^**

**-kkyu32-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : WonKyu, SiChul, YunKyu, ChangKyu, YunJae**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL**

**NOTES : Kalau lupa ceritanya bisa baca chapter sebelumnya dulu. hehe. ^^**

* * *

_Tangisan Kyuhyun pecah di pelukan Changmin. Changmin hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_Merasa bersalah. Ia sudah membohongi sahabatnya. Tapi ini semua ia lakukan untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun dan juga hyungnya._

_'Maaf Kyu. Aku harap kau mengerti…'_

**Chapter 9**

"Hari ini kau bisa pulang, Kyukyu." Kyuhyun melirik kesampingnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Kyukyu, Min?"Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sejak hari ini, Kyu. Itu panggilan manisku untukmu sekarang." Goda Changmin.

"Aneh."Balas Kyuhyun. Changmin terkekeh. Ia senang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang kunjung membaik. Walau dengan kebohongan yang dia ucapkan pada Kyuhyun semalam. Changmin harap, dengan itu Kyuhyun benar-benar melupakan Siwon.

"Yunho hyung akan menjemputmu nanti siang. Hyung dan ummamu akan datang kesini untuk membereskan pakaianmu. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lega juga rasanya, setelah selama dua hari terkapar diatas tempat tidur, akhirnya ia bisa keluar lagi dan menghirup udara segar. Dan lagi tangannya sudah sakit karena infuse yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah, aku mau membeli makanan dulu ke cafeteria. Setelah itu aku akan menemanimu lagi." Ujar Changmin sambil membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Jjangmyeon, ok?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Huh?" Tanyanya bingung. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Belikan aku jjangmyeon. Aku sedang ingin makan itu."Jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin lantas langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Kyukyu. Kau masih sakit dan tidak boleh makan jjangmyeon. Cepatlah sembuh! Aku akan membawamu ke kedai jjangmyeon ketempat kita biasa makan. Ok?" Changmin menutup pintu sambil tersenyum karena bibir Kyuhyun yang kembali mengerucut.

"Ish! Changmin menyebalkan!"Kyuhyun menggerutu sendiri.

_"Ya, Kyu. Dan apa kau tahu? Siwon hyung dan Heechul hyung sudah kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih…"_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia terbayang kata-kata Changmin.

"Hah…"Ia menghela napasnya. Lelah. Lelah dengan semua ini. Bukankah ia sudah berusaha melupakan Siwon sejak lima tahun yang lalu?

Ya. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha. Tapi hasilnya… Cintanya untuk Siwon malah semakin besar. Disaat ia mulai bisa melupakan Siwon dengan adanya Yunho, Justru Siwon malah menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

_"Ceritanya panjang Kyu. Tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku mencintaimu… sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."_

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya erat. Apa Siwon selama ini mempermainkannya? Bukankah laki-laki itu menyatakan cinta padanya? Lalu sekarang… Siwon kembali ke pelukan kakaknya? Rasa kecewa itu timbul dalam hati Kyuhyun. tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersadar.

Bukankah… ia sendiri yang menolak Siwon? Kyuhyun menatap dinding didepannya dengan mata kosong. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum miris.

Ya… ia sudah menolak Siwon. Dan sekarang Siwon memilih kakaknya. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak tahu ia harus bagaimana. Hati kecilnya terus mengatakan kalau ia masih sangat mencintai Siwon, tapi mulutnya berkata yang lain.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun. Ia mengernyit heran. Changmin sudah kembalikah? Untuk apa ia mengetuk pintu?

"Masuk saja, Changmin." Tubuhnya menegang saat dilihatnya, yang masuk bukanlah Changmin. Tapi Siwon.

"Hai Kyu." Sapa Siwon dengan senyum canggung.

"Hai juga Siwon hyung…"Sapa Kyuhyun tak kalah canggung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"Siwon duduk dikursi yang terletak disebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Eum… Sudah baikan. Hari ini aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh Yunho hyung." Jawabnya. Situasi menjadi hening.

"Chukkae.." Ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Siwon menyernyit heran.

"Chukkae? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya mau mengucapkannya saja." Jawab Kyuhyun. terlalu sakit baginya untuk mengucapkan 'selamat' untuk hubungan Siwon dan Heechul. Sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu..

"Kyu, mau berjalan-jalan ditaman?" Ajak Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ayolah Kyu…" Bujuk Siwon.

"Eum… Baiklah. Tapi aku sedang tidak bisa berjalan."Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya menerima tawaran Siwon.

"Aku akan ambilkan kursi roda untukmu." Kyuhyun pergi kesudut ruangan kamar Kyuhyun setelah itu mendorong kursi roda itu tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Dengan canggung Siwon membantu Kyuhyun duduk dikursi rodanya. Tangan kanannya berada di punggung Kyuhyun, membantu namja manis itu untuk bangun. Kyuhyun sendiri berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas.

"Pelan-pelan, Kyu." Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Siwon tersenyum kecil saat Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Sungguh ia merindukan Kyuhyunnya. Kyuhyunnya yang manis. Yang duduk diatas kursi roda. Kyuhyunnya yang mencintainya.

"Aku akan mendorong kursi rodamu."

.

.

.

Changmin sedikit berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun. sungguh, tadi ada seorang wanita muda yang sepertinya matanya sudah salah. Wanita itu tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan meminta foto serta tanda tangannya. Wanita itu mengatakan kalau ia sangat mengidolakan Changmin. Tentu saja semua itu membuatnya heran. Memang Changmin artis?

Dan setelah perdebatan panjang, ternyata wanita itu salah mengenali orang! Orang yang dimaksudnya adalah Changmin DBSK. Bukan dirinya. Idola?! Idola tidak mengenali wajah idolanya? Yah.. memang wajah artis itu mirip dengannya. Tapi tetap saja ia bukan!

CKLEK

"Maaf Kyu, apa aku terlalu la- Kyu?" Changmin bingung mendapati kamar rawat Kyuhyun kini kosong. Dan kursi rodanya juga sudah tidak ada. Kemana anak itu?

"Apa mungkin Yunho hyung sudah menjemputnya?"Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi… pakaian Kyuhyun masih ada dan Yunho pasti menunggunya. Tidak pulang berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aish. Kemana sih Kyukyu?!"

.

.

.

Taman rumah sakit ini memang cukup luas. Karena rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul. Tanamannya tertata rapi dan rindang. Sangat cocok untuk para pasien yang ingin menghirup udara segar.

"Kau pasti bosan, selama dua hari kemarin hanya diam diatas tempat tidur."Siwon memulai pembicaraan.

"Um.. Ya.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi."Ujar Kyuhyun. Ini kali kedua mereka bisa mengobrol santai seperti ini. Tapi begini saja sudah membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar tak karuan.

Mereka sampai disebuah kursi taman. Sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

"Apa kau lelah, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon duduk dikursi taman. Siwon menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin duduk berdua disini denganmu."Ujarnya. Pipi Kyuhyun memerah.

"Ah ya, Kyu.. mengenai hubunganku dan Heechul-"

"Aku tahu hyung. kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi bukan? Chukkae." Mata Siwon membulat saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Sepasang kekasih lagi?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir.

"Ya. Chukkae hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi. tapi kali ini ia mengulurkan tangannya. Siwon melirik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku dan Heechul-"

"Aku menerima jika kau menjadi kakak iparku. Bahagiakanlah Heechul hyung, karena aku sangat menyayanginya."Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Tangannya masih terulur kearah Siwon. Tapi bukannya menyalami tangan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu justru menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Memberontak? Otaknya terus menyuruhnya untuk memberontak, tapi tubuh dan hatinya tidak seturut dengan kemauan pikirannya.

"Jangan potong ucapanku Kyu…" Tangan kanan Siwon mengelus punggung namja yang dicintainya. Dan tangan kirinya mengelus rambut lembut Kyuhyun.

"Na-nanti Heechul hyung datang. Nanti dia melihat, hyung!"Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Siwon masih terus mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku tak pernah mencintai Heechul. Satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai adalah kau, Kyu. Cho Kyuhyun. bukan Cho Heechul atau siapapun." Ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. kedua tangannya ia letakkan dipundak Kyuhyun. menatap mata bulat Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah.

"Ta-tapi… lima tahun yang lalu… dan sekarang, kalian sepasang kekasih bukan?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dulu memang iya. Sebelum aku menyadari rasa cintaku padamu. Rasa cinta yang aku rasakan saat melihat namja manis, yang hampir jatuh ke danau karena ingin melihat danau itu lebih dekat. Namja manis yang membuatkan aku sebuah syal biru yang sangat hangat. Namja manis yang berhasil merebut hatiku. Namja yang sangat aku cintai… Kau Kyuhyun-ah. Saat ini, aku tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa dengan Heechul. Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun."Ujarnya, Pipi Kyuhyun memanas. Hatinya merasa lega.

Benarkah selama ini Siwon mencintainya? Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. mengelus pipi putih pucat Kyuhyun yang kini memerah. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya. Dan dua pasang bibir itu bertemu. Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tak mau menyakiti Kyuhyunnya yang rapuh.

Kyuhyun membalas lumatan bibir Siwon. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang terpendam selama ini. Tangannya bahkan sudah ada di kerah baju Siwon.

DUAK!

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. Ciumannya dan Siwon terpisah secara tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. Jung Yunho… kekasihnya.

Bahkan Kyuhyun melupakan Yunho. Yang adalah kekasihnya saat ini. Kekasih yang mendampinginya disaat sulit.

DUAK!

"Brengsek kau!"Yunho kini sudah berada diatas tubuh Siwon. Memukul wajah Siwon tak henti-henti.

"Hentikan…"Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Air matanya menetes saat melihat wajah Siwon yang mulai berdarah akibat pukulan Yunho.

"Yunho hyung, hentikan!"Bentak Kyuhyun. Yunho masih tak berhenti. Emosinya seakan-akan telah menulikan telinganya. Ia tak bisa melihat Siwon yang semakin melemah. Ia berusaha berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

BRUK

Ia terjatuh. Kakinya masih lemah. tak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan seluruh tenaganya ia berlari kearah Yunho dan Siwon. Ia memeluk tubuh Siwon.

DUAK!

Tubuh Kyuhyun terpental dari tempatnya. Keduanya terpaku melihat Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di tanah. Meringkuk memegang pipi kanannya.

"Kyu!"Siwon berusaha bangun dari tempatnya. Berjalan ketempat Kyuhyun. ia mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan meletakannya di pahanya.

"Kyu…" Panggilnya. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun cemas saat melihat namja itu masih meringis kesakitan. sudut bibirnya berdarah. Siwon menghapus darah disudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kyu… Bertahanlah…"Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Tangan kanannya terjulur kewajah Siwon.

"Apa sakit?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Siwon yang membiru dan berdarah. Siwon mengangguk. Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun dengan bridal style. Membawa namja manis itu secepat mungkin untuk diobati.

Sedangkan Yunho… Matanya masih tak bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sudah berlalu pergi. Ia menatap kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Bodoh… kenapa kau memukul Kyuhyun?!"Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Namja itu terduduk ditanah. Meremas rambutnya kasar.

"hyung…"Panggil seseorang. Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Adik kesayangannya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Min…"Panggilnya.

"Hyung, tenanglah."Ujar Changmin. Ia menyodorkan sebuah saputangan biru pada hyungnya.

"Kyuhyun… meninggalkanku sendiri. Ia meninggalkan aku seperti Jaejoong meninggalkanku, Min. Mengapa terulang lagi?!"Ia kembali menjambaki rambutnya. Kali ini disertai air mata yang turun ke pipinya.

Changmin menahan tangisnya. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menjaga hubungan kakaknya dengan Kyuhyun. Menjaga hati hyungnya agar tidak hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi ia gagal.

"Hyung…" Changmin tak tahu harus bicara apa. Akhirnya ia mendekati kakaknya. Memegang pundak kakaknya.

"Hyung.. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Tapi tolong jangan bersedih."Changmin memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"Jae…"Changmin tertegun saat mendengar Perkataan Yunho. Ternyata sampai sekarang Yunho masih menginginkan Jaejoong disisinya.

"Tenanglah hyung. aku akan mendapatkan Jaejoong hyung kembali untukmu…"

**TBC**

**.**

**Apakah Yunho sudah menyerah akan Kyuhyun?**

**Apakah hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan membaik?**

**.**

**Haiii! Sorry updatean yang kemarin gak memuaskan. :(**

**tapi kali ini update cepat kan? dan untuk yang minta wonkyu moment.. di chapter ini udah ada. maaf yah kalau chapter kemarin kurang bagus. karena emang lagi dirundung tugas banget.**

**dalam sehari ada 2 ulangan ditambah harus ngumpul 2 tugas. tugas yang numpuk dibelakang aja masih ada 4 macem lagi yg belum selesai. /curhat/**

**berhubung lg liburan, smoga besok aku bisa publish oneshot/drabble/ficlet yaa :p**

**thanks for reading and don't forget to leave review ^^**

**review kalian bikin aku semangat buat FF ini :3**

**maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu :)**

**-kkyu32-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, SiChul, YunKyu**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL**

**NOTES : Kalau lupa ceritanya bisa baca chapter sebelumnya dulu. hehe. ^^**

* * *

_"Hyung…" Changmin tak tahu harus bicara apa. Akhirnya ia mendekati kakaknya. Memegang pundak kakaknya._

_"Hyung.. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Tapi tolong jangan bersedih."Changmin memeluk tubuh Yunho._

_"Jae…"Changmin tertegun saat mendengar Perkataan Yunho. Ternyata sampai sekarang Yunho masih menginginkan Jaejoong disisinya._

_"Tenanglah hyung. aku akan mendapatkan Jaejoong hyung kembali untukmu…"_

**Chapter 10**

Yunho menghela napasnya lelah. Ia merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuk miliknya. Beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja ia sampai di Apartemennya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Kenapa ia sangat bodoh? Kenapa ia memukul Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri? Ia memukul Kyuhyun hingga namja itu terluka dan kini ia malah pulang ke apartemennya. Pengecut. Pikirnya.

"Hyung, aku akan memasakan Makan siang untuk kita. Aku sudah sangat lapar! Hyung pasti lapar juga, kan?" Changmin menepuk perutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hening. Yunho tak membalas perkataan Changmin. Namja bermata elang itu hanya melihat keatas dengan pandangan kosong. Senyuman itu hilang dari wajah Changmin. Lagi-lagi ia melihat hyungnya seperti ini. Ia benci saat melihat hyungnya bersedih seperti ini. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hyung, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau tahu aku benci melihatmu seperti ini." Perlahan Yunho menoleh kearah adiknya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Min? Kyuhyun meninggalkan aku seperti Jaejoong dulu meninggalkanku." Mata Yunho mulai tergenang air mata. Matanya masih memandang mata Changmin lurus.

"Mau kuceritakan sesuatu?" Tanya Changmin. Yunho masih terdiam. Changmin duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Aku.. Juga mencintai Kyuhyun." Ucapan Changmin membuat mata Yunho membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, Siwon? Mengapa ia bisa terluka seperti itu?" Tanya cemas. Mr Cho,Mrs Cho, dan Heechul langsung melesat ke Rumah Sakit ketika mendengar berita kalau Kyuhyun terluka lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang, ahjussi. Nanti akan aku ceritakan." Ujar Siwon. Heechul menatap Siwon curiga. Apa ada sesuatu?

"Siwon, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Ujar Heechul tajam. Ia cemas juga melihat adiknya terluka saat sedang bersama Siwon.

"Mana Yunho? Kenapa yang memeriksa Kyuhyun bukan Yunho?" Tanya . Siwon terdiam sejenak.

"Ah, Yunho tadi pergi bersama Changmin ke Rumah Sakit lain. Katanya ada pasien yang harus segera di operasi." Ujar Siwon akhirnya.

"Kenapa ia lebih mementingkan pasien lain daripada kekasihnya sendiri?" Tanya .

"Yunho itu dokter, yeobo. Pasiennya lebih membutuhkan Yunho daripada Kyuhyun saat ini." mencoba menenangkan suaminya. Menarik napasnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Semuanya langsung mengerubuni sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon cepat. Sungguh ia khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang dicintainya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun-ssi tertidur karena kelelahan dan stress. Kondisi fisiknya baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit memar dipipinya." Jelas sang dokter.

"Terima kasih dokter. Apa kami boleh masuk?" Tanya Heechul. Dokter Kim tersenyum.

"Boleh. Asal jangan terlalu ribut. Kyuhyun-ssi masih tidur." Ia mengingatkan sebelum berlalu dari kerumunan orang itu.

.

.

.

_**CKLEK**_

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan. Semuanya masuk tanpa suara. Tak ingin mengganggu namja yang kini tertidur dengan wajah damainya.

Heechul menarik kursi lalu duduk disebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun. ia menggenggam tangan adiknya.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Kyunnie." Heechul mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun lima tahun yang lalu. Ia kini merasa jahat karena dulu membenci adiknya. Bahkan mengambil orang yang adiknya cintai. Membuat mereka terlibat cinta yang rumit. Heechul mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun. membenahi poni panjang Kyuhyun.

Ia tahu. Kyuhyun masih sangat mencintai Siwon. Rasa cinta Kyuhyun untuk Siwon tidak semudah itu hilang. Ia sangat ingat wajah Kyuhyun yang berbinar tiap dirinya menyebut Siwon. Walau kini Kyuhyun sudah memiliki Yunho, ia tahu itu semua hanya pelarian.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kyu." Heechul kembali mencium dahi Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini sang empunya merasa terusik. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Heechul hyung…" Panggil Kyuhyun lemah.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Siwon hyung…" Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Y-Ya?" Jawab Siwon gugup. "Kemarilah." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Heechul menatap keduanya aneh. Siwon perlahan-lahan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. ia berdiri disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya. Siwon hanya terdiam. Tegang.

"Appa, umma, Heechul hyung. Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa, Kyuhyunnie?" Tanya sang appa.

"Aku… Aku mencintai Siwon hyung, appa, umma, Heechul hyung." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat jantung Siwon berdetak tak karuan. apa maksudnya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu?

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa maksudmu? Bukankah Yunho kekasihmu?" Tanya bingung. Ia melirik Siwon yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Memang… tapi… Aku dan Yunho hyung tidak saling mencintai, appa." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Maksudmu apa Kyuhyunnie?" mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. ia mengusap wajah anak bungsunya.

"Ceritanya panjang, umma, appa. Suatu hari aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau aku mencintai Siwon hyung. Hanya itu." Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun. menghela napasnya. Banyak hal yang membuat namja yang sudah menginjak angka lima puluh tahun itu pusing. Kondisi anaknya, percintaan anaknya.

"Hahh… Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekarang, Siwon, apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun juga?" Tanya dengan raut keras. Membuat Siwon menelan ludahnya. Perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau ragu? Kau tidak mencintai anakku juga?" memandang wajah Siwon dengan sengit. Saat itu juga Siwon mengangguk cepat.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, ahjussi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan nyawakupun akan aku pertaruhkan untuk Kyuhyun." Ujar Siwon penuh keyakinan. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Genggaman tangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengerat. Kyuhyun yakin Siwon sangat takut saat ini. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Membuat semuanya menoleh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Wajahmu lucu hyung. kau sepertinya takut sekali dengan appaku. Hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Siwon hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa wajahnya selucu itu?

Heechul tersenyum lebar mendengar adiknya tertawa. Kapan terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun tertawa selepas itu? Sungguh ia bahagia mendengar tawa renyah adik kesayangannya.

Sedangkan dan tersenyum kecil melihat anak bungsunya. Mereka memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu, kalau Kyuhyun bahagia bersama Siwon.

.

.

.

Yunho hanya diam termenung. Changmin baru saja pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

_"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, hyung. sama sepertimu. Tapi aku mengorbankan perasaanku untuk kebahagiaannya dan kebahagiaanmu. Kalian adalah dua orang yang paling berarti dihidupku. Apalagi setelah kematian umma dan appa, kau lah yang merawatku. Kau orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Bahkan lebih dari Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini, Kyuhyun bahagia jika bersama Siwon. Biarkanlah mereka bahagia hyung. cinta kadang tidak perlu saling memiliki. Melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."_

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil fotonya dan Changmin di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah lebih dewasa dariku. Kapan kau menjadi bijak?!" Yunho tertawa kecil. Hatinya sedikit demi sedikit merasa lega.

Mungkin Kyuhyun… ia dapat melepaskannya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini… ia tidak akan pernah bisa. Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak disebelahnya. Menelpon seseorang yang berada jauh di German.

"Yoboseyo, Jae. Ini aku Yunho."

.

.

.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Kyu?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun horror. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Sakit hyung! Ish. Memangnya aku berbuat apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Kau membuatku mati berdiri. Kau tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku didepan orang tuamu. Jantungku berdetak lima kali lebih cepat kau tahu?" Ujar Siwon.

"Kau berlebihan hyung." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Siwon kesal juga. Tapi mau tak mau ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu." Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung."

.

.

.

_7 Days Later…_

"Yunho hyung dan Changmin mau pergi ke German?!" Changmin menggosok telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Saat ini Yunho dan Changmin berkunjung kerumah Kyuhyun lengkap dengan koper-koper besar.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh! Telingaku sakit!" Balas Changmin. Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar adiknya dan mantan kekasihnya bertengkar. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

CUP

"Kau manis sekali sih." Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi Kyuhyun. membuat pipi namja manis itu memerah seketika.

"YAA! Jangan nodai mataku!" Changmin berteriak lagi.

"Siwon, sekali lagi kau mencium adikku didepan umum, kupastikan, restuku, umma, dan appa akan ditarik kembali." Tegas Heechul. Mr dan tertawa mendengar ocehan anak sulungnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum polos tanpa dosa.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, dan Heechul bertemu dan memperjelas semuanya. Dan semuanya terbukti. Kyuhyun dan Yunho tidak saling mencintai. Rasa cinta Yunho pda Kyuhyun adalah rasa cinta untuk seorang adik. Tidak lebih. Dan semuanya terasa lebih baik saat semua sudah jujur satu sama lain. Kecuali Changmin. Namja itu tidak mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

_"Biarkan seperti ini saja hyung. Memendam perasaan kadang lebih baik daripada menyatakannya."_

Itulah yang Changmin katakan pada Yunho. Yeah, memang aneh. Tapi Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing. Jika adiknya bahagia, ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku mau bertemu Jaejoong disana dan memperbaiki hubungan kami." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Selamat Yunho hyung!" Ujar Kyuhyun senang. Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Siwon baru saja ingin mengatakan ketidaksetujuannya atas perlakuan Yunho, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikannya.

"Jangan cemburu, kuda pervert." Ujar Changmin ketus. Ingin rasanya Siwon mengikat mulut Changmin dengan tali saking kesalnya. Tapi ia urungkan karena mengingat Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya jika menyakiti sahabat bawelnya ini.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ahjussi, ahjumma, Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah, Heechul-ah." Yunho membungkukan tubuhnya kearah Mr dan Mrs Cho

"Sering-seringlah main kesini, Yunho, Changmin." Ujar . Yunho tersenyum lalu mengiyakan.

"Kyu, aku punya kabar baik untukmu." Ujar Yunho. Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih ke tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membukanya perlahan. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Hyung.. kau bohongkan?" Ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon mengambil surat itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun… dapat donor jantung?" , , dan Heechul membulatkan matanya. Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lama mencarikan donor jantung yang cocok untukmu. Dan kebetulan… mantan kekasih Jaejoong, Yoochun, beberapa hari yang lalu meninggal dan ia mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu." Jelas Yunho.

Alasan Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho adalah karena Yoochun. Namja itu mengidap kanker otak dan sangat menginginkan Jaejoong ada disisinya. Dan Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak karena Yoochun adalah sahabat baiknya. Dan kini Yoochun meninggal dan namja itu merelakan Jaejoong untuk Yunho dan jantungnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Minggu depan kau bisa segera di operasi, Kyu. Apa kau setuju?" Tanya Yunho. Siwon melangkah maju. Menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun menoleh. Siwon tersenyum kearah keaksihnya. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku mau hyung. aku mau. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun memeluk Yunho erat. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

Siwon dan masih tak berhenti melangkahkan kakinya kesana kemari. Siwon sesekali melihat kearah atas, berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk keberhasilan operasi Kyuhyun. begitu juga Mr Cho.

"Appa, Siwon, bisakah kalian duduk diam? Aku pusing melihat kalian!" Omel Heechul yang daritadi jengkel karena appanya dan Siwon tak berhenti bolak-balik.

"Kami cemas!" Ujar mereka berbarengan dengan raut wajah cemas. Heechul menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Sudahlah Chullie. Biarkan saja. Kalau dudukpun mereka tidak akan bisa diam." Ujar akhirnya. Bukannya Heechul dan tidak cemas, tapi jika semuanya panic seperti dua laki-laki itu. Operasi sudah berjalan berjam-jam. Tapi sang dokter belum juga keluar dari ruang operasi. Bahkan Rumah Sakit ini mendatangkan seorang dokter muda cerdas dari China atas permintaan keluarga Cho. Ini semua demi Kyuhyun.

Lampu ruang operasipun mati. Dipastikan detak jantung dari orang-orang ini tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pintu ruang operasipun terbuka.

"Dokter, bagaimana operasinya?" Tanya cemas. Sang dokter berkewarganegaraan China itupun menjawab dengan bahasa korea yang terpatah-patah.

"Operasinya.. um.. ti-tidak berhasil." Ujarnya dengan bahasa korea disertai senyuman manis diwajahnya. Wajah Siwon mengeras. Bohong. Ini semua bohong! Tidak mungkin operasinya gagal!

"Kau bohongkan?! Kau bahkan dokter terbaik! Kami mendatangkanmu kemari untuk membuat Kyuhyun selamat!" Siwon menerjang tubuh dokter itu. Sang dokter muda itupun kebingungan. Apa dia salah bicara?

Heechul merasa ada yang aneh. Jujur ia takut sekali sekarang. Tapi kalau melihat senyum manis diwajah dokter itu… HEI! Mana mungkin ada seorang dokter yang menyatakan dirinya gagal mengoperasi dengan senyum?!

"Eum, permisi. Dokter, bisa kau ulang kata-katanya? Menggunakan bahasa mandarin?" Ujar Heechul. Siwon menghapus air matanya.

_"Operasinya berhasil."_ Ujarnya dengan bahasa mandarin. Heechul menarik napas lega.

"Kau itu dokter terkenal kan?! Masa berbicara bahasa korea saja salah?! Kau itu tadi mengatakan kalau operasinya tidak berhasil." Ujar Heechul jengkel.

Dokter muda itupun kelabakan.

"Mianhae.. Aku tidak terlalu bisa bahasa korea." Ujarnya dengan bahasa manadarin. Dokter itu membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Katanya ia minta maaf. Ia tidak terlalu bisa bahasa korea." Ujar Heechul.

"Ja-jadi, operasinya berhasil?" Tanya yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Dokter itupun mengangguk. Siwon langsung memeluk dokter itu.

"Terima kasih! Maaf aku sudah menyakitimu, dokter." Ujar Siwon. Dokter itupun membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ssi akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Dia belum sadar karena masih dibawah pengaruh obat bius. Mungkin nanti malam baru sadar atau besok pagi." Ujarnya.

"Terima kasih dokter Han." membungkuk dalam-dalam. Merasa sangat berterima kasih. Kereta dorongpun keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun. membawa Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar ke ruang rawatnya." Siwon, Mr dan Mrs Cho pun mengikuti Kyuhyun dan perawat-perawat ke ruangannya.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya. Ingin mengikuti Siwon dan orang tuanya. Tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Ia menoleh.

"_Xie-xie. (terima kasih)_" Ujar dokter itu. Heechul tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa." Heechul ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi dokter itu masih menahannya.

"Maaf. Namaku… Namaku Hangeng." Ujar dokter muda itu dengan senyum. Heechul terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas perkataan Hangeng.

"Aku Cho Heechul."

.

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Ia melihat dirinya mengenakan baju putih bersih. Ia melihat hamparan padang bunga yang sangat indah didepan matanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman indah.

"Ini… dimana?" Ia bermonolog. Ia berjalan tanpa arah. Terkadang menyentuh bunga-bunga indah yang ia lewati. Rambut ikal cokelatnya tertiup angin. Membuatnya harus membetulkan poni depannya beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki berbaju putih juga. Sama sepertinya. Kyuhyun mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Permisi? Apa kau tahu ini dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Ini? Ini dialam mimpimu." Ujarnya santai. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Jangan bercanda. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku Park Yoochun." Jawabnya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Park Yoochun… dia itu… orang yang mendonorkan jantung untuknya bukan?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoochun. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Namamu sama seperti orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun. Yoochun terkekeh.

"Itu memang aku." Kyuhyun menoleh lagi. "Kau? Lalu kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun horror. Kalau begitu orang disebelahnya ini hantukan?

"Sudah kubilang ini alam mimpimu, Kyuhyun." Ujarnya. Keduanya terdiam.

"Aku datang ke mimpimu hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu." Ujar Yoochun. Kyuhyun diam. Mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yoochun.

"Jagalah jantung ini. Jagalah jantung yang aku berikan padamu. Aku tahu kau bisa menjaganya. Ini adalah awal kehidupan keduamu Kyuhyun. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan kekasihmu." Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan wajah Yoochun.

"Ah… Waktuku sudah habis. Aku pergi dulu." Yoochun mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Yoochun-ssi!" Panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Namja itupun menoleh.

"Apa kau mau menitipkan salam untuk Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung?!" Teriaknya. Yoochun tersenyum.

"Sampaikan pada mereka! BERBAHAGIALAH! AKU AKAN MENJAGA KALIAN DARI ATAS SANA!" Teriaknya sebelum tubuhnya semakin transparan dan menghilang. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya sakit. Kyuhyun berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa gelap dan berputar… dan Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya menyipit. Mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada. Putih. Ini… dirumah sakitkah? Ia menoleh kesebelahnya saat merasakan tangannya digenggam erat.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Kyuhyun melihat kekasihnya kini ada disampingnya. Tersenyum manis padanya. Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya bergejolak senang.

"Siwon hyung…" Panggilnya. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Mengecup pipi, dahi, kemudian bibir manis kekasihnya.

"Saranghae, Kyu." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Dengan leluasa ia bisa mengatakan betapa ia mencintai kekasihnya. Mencintai namja rapuh yang ia cintai. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon walau lemah.

"Nado saranghae hyung." Balas Kyuhyun tulus.

"Selamat datang dikehidupan keduamu Kyuhyun. Sekarang dan selamanya, hanya ada kau dihatiku. _Only_ _You_, Kyuhyun-ah."

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Intinya hutang saya terbalas sudah! kkk~**

**endingnya mau begini aja atau ada sequelnya nih?**

**kkk~**

**Berusaha untuk membuat ending yang bagus, tp gayakin juga sama ending ini. menyentuh ending, feelnya mulai gaberasa kayaknya -_- ini chapter terpanjang yang aku tulis lhoo. smoga kalian gabosen yaaa :D**

**Thanks banget untuk yang udah review FF ini dari awal sampai chapter ini. thanks banget! :D makasih juga utk siders yang sudah membaca karya aku. :)**

**untuk FF storm, aku lanjut setelah fanfic ini selesai ya! :) **

**Aku tetap mengharapkan review dari kalian! :D**

**akhir kata,**

**-kkyu32-**

**Thanks to :**

**Kayla WonKyu/ iloyalty1/ Fitri MY/ Istrinya Sooman/ ChoNarra/ FiWonKyu0201/ Cho Ai Lyn/ gaemgyulover/ GaemGyu92/ yolyol/ orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu/ heeeHyun/ WKS0711/ Tepe024/ Date/ simbagyuu/ MissBabyKyu/ wonkyufa/ rikha-chan/ sitakyu/ andiera kim/ lovsslikes96/ evil kyu/ YuJin Rei/ vira/ jung hyo jin/ sellinandrew/ miszshanty05/ shin min hyo/ michaeljanes79/ anin arlunerz/ Amanda wu/ park in jung/ cho kyuri/ Guest/ ChoYura0407/ .WKS/ wks190198/ donald duck/ Anata Cho**

**Dan semua readers yang sudah mem-favorite, follow FF ini :)**


	12. Chapter 13

**Title : Only You**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, SiChul, YunKyu**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL**

**NOTES : Kalau lupa ceritanya bisa baca chapter sebelumnya dulu. hehe. ^^**

* * *

_Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya menyipit. Mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada. Putih. Ini… dirumah sakitkah? Ia menoleh kesebelahnya saat merasakan tangannya digenggam erat._

_"Selamat pagi sayang." Kyuhyun melihat kekasihnya kini ada disampingnya. Tersenyum manis padanya. Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya bergejolak senang._

_"Siwon hyung…" Panggilnya. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Mengecup pipi, dahi, kemudian bibir manis kekasihnya._

_"Saranghae, Kyu." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Dengan leluasa ia bisa mengatakan betapa ia mencintai kekasihnya. Mencintai namja rapuh yang ia cintai. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon walau lemah._

_"Nado saranghae hyung." Balas Kyuhyun tulus._

_"Selamat datang dikehidupan keduamu Kyuhyun. Sekarang dan selamanya, hanya ada kau dihatiku. Only You, Kyuhyun-ah."_

_._

**Chapter 11**

_._

_2 Years later…_

"Bunganya diletakkan disisi sebelah sana saja, ahjumma." Namja manis berambut cokelat ikal itu menginstruksikan orang-orang yang sedang mendekorasi sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

"Disebelah sini?" Tanya ahjumma itu. namja itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Merasa lelah, ia memutar-mutar pinggangnya yang pegal kekanan dan kekiri. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangnya membuat namja manis itu tersentak kaget.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, Kyunnie." Siwon meletakkan kepalanya dipundak kekasihnya manja.

"Hanya lelah sedikit, hyung. Besokkan pernikahannya Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan dekorasi akhir." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau bahkan melupakanku, Kyu." Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. "Kau cemburu dengan pekerjaanku hyung?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Ya." Jawab Siwon singkat lalu mengecup pipi bulat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya ia memacari anak umur lima tahun atau seorang CEO Hyundai Departement Store?

"Jangan seperti anak kecil hyung. ini pekerjaanku dan aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Apalagi ini pernikahan Jae hyung dan Yun hyung. aku tidak mau mereka kecewa." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Siwon yang sedaritadi tidak mau melepaskan pinggang rampingnya.

"Baiklah… Jangan terlalu lelah, okay? Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Bye sayang." Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang baginya selalu terasa manis.

"Ah ya, Siwon hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun. Siwon menoleh. "Ne?" Jawabnya.

"Jangan lupa datang kerumah. Appa, umma, dan Heechul hyung akan mencekikmu kalau terlambat." Ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak akan lupa Kyuhyun sayang." Jawab Siwon kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari gedung pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bagaimana dengan bunga yang ini? Mau ditaruh dimana?" Seorang laki-laki berumur tiga puluh satu tahun itu mendekati Kyuhyun dengan setangkai bunga mawar putih ditangannya.

"Ish. Changminnie, kau mengagetkanku." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Walau senyuman masih melekat diwajahnya. Changmin hanya cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

"Untukmu." Ujar Changmin sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar putih itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk. "Gomawo, Min." Kyuhyun mengambil mawar itu lalu menaruhnya disaku belakangnya.

"Kau harus cepat mencari kekasih. Saking bingungnya mau memberikan bunga kesiapa, akhirnya kau selalu memberikan bunga padaku. untuk Siwon hyung tidak menerkammu" Gerutu Kyuhyun. Changmin tertawa lebar.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai dekorasinya?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hampir selesai. Tinggal menata letak bunga-bunganya. Selebihnya sudah selesai. Dan kakakmu akan siap menikah besok." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Yunho hyung akan senang melihat ini." Ucap Changmin senang. "Tentu saja. Jangan meragukan kemampuan wedding organizer ternama seperti Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya bangga sebelum akhirnya mendapat cubitan keras dipipinya.

"Yak! Sakit bodoh!" Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Jangan sombong!" Seru Changmin kesal. "Akukan hanya bercanda. Tapi memang benarkan?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Memang benar. Sejak Kyuhyun lulus kuliah, ia memilih menjadi seorang wedding organizer. Entah mengapa ia senang merencanakan dan mewujudkan impian pasangan-pasangan untuk mendapatkan pernikahan yang sempurna. Tapi selain itu, ia juga akan bernyanyi dipernikahan pasangan-pasangan bahagia itu. menyalurkan hobinya untuk bernyanyi. Dan kali ini ia sedang merancang pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Tentu saja Kyuhyun harus merancang pernikahan ini agar tak terlupakan oleh kedua hyungnya.

"Nanti malam ikut makan malam dirumahku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk. "Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung akan ikut juga." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Aku harus membantu umma dan Heechul hyung membuat makan malam. Lagipula semuanya sudah selesai. Besok akan menjadi pesta yang spektakuler!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Membantu umma dan Heechul hyung memasak? Apa kau mau membantu mereka menghancurkan dapur?" Tanya Changmin dan akhirnya dihadiahi jitakan keras didahinya.

"Sakit, Kyu!" Bentaknya. "Jangan mengejekku. Aku kan sudah belajar masak." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya… Kau kan sebentar lagi menjadi Mrs Choi ya…" Goda Changmin. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Mrs Choi? Ahh! Mengulang sebutan itu wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Katanya mau pulang. Jangan malu seperti itu. Aku duluan ya Mrs Choi!" Kyuhyun rasanya ingin memasukkan sepatu hak milik ummanya kemulut Changmin sekarang juga. Tapi ia baru ingat kalau besok Yunho menikah. Bisa-bisa Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak jadi menikah karena adiknya masuk rumah sakit karena dirinya. Bisa habis dia. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi lalu menjalankan mobilnya dan kembali kerumah.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Kyuhyun membuka mantel tebalnya lalu berjalan ke dapur. "Umma, Heechul hyung?" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyu? Cepat bantu umma! Letakkan piring-piring dimeja ya. Sudah pukul enam. Sebentar lagi orang-orang akan datang." Ujar Mrs Cho. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku masih bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba umma dan appa mengadakan makan malam besar seperti ini. Seperti ada acara penting saja. Apalagi besok Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung menikah. Nanti mereka kelelahan bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Memang ada acara penting. Letakkan saja piring itu di meja. Setelah itu gantilah pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang ada dikotak yang ada dikamarmu." Ujar Heechul sambil memotong wortel. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kotak apa?" Tanyanya. Mrs Cho tersenyum. "Kau lihat saja sendiri. Kau pasti suka Kyu." Ujar Heechul.

"Baiklah…" Kyuhyun meletakkan piring-piring diatas meja dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena tidak sabar untuk melihat kotak yang dimaksud hyungnya.

.

.

.

_CKLEK_

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi kamarnya. Mata bulatnya menangkap sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna merah hati yang cukup besar diatas tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya sebelum ia meletakkan kotak itu dipangkuannya. Ia mengamati kotak itu sejenak. Dan sepertinya ia bisa menebak siapa pengirimnya. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian membuka kotak itu. Dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah tuxedo putih dengan renda dibagian kerahnya. Diatasnya terdapat sebuah surat yang dibalut dengan amplop warna baby blue. Warna kesukaannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka surat itu.

_Pakai ini saat makan malam. Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat manis._

_Saranghae._

_-CSW-_

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri saat membaca surat itu. Ia melipat surat dari Siwon lalu meletakkannya didalam kotak lagi. Ia berlari sambil bersenandung kecil kearah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat dirinya dicermin. "Apa aku sudah terlihat…. Um… manis?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia sendiri malu jika mengatakan dirinya manis. Tapi disurat itu Siwon bilang kalau dirinya akan terlihat manis jika memakai tuxedo putih pemberiannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Turunlah!" Panggil sang appa. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Yunho hyung! Jae hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun riang. Yunho tersenyum manis saat melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Ia mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun.

"Chukkae hyung. besok kalian menikah. Dan aku jamin pernikahan kalian akan menjadi pernikahan yang spektakuler!" Ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari tiga kali Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Changmin yang baru saja masuk.

"Berisik kau Min." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar." Jaejoong menenangkan keduanya sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah disini.

"Siwon hyung belum datang umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Tidak biasanya Siwon terlambat. Bahkan biasanya kekasihnya itu datang dua jam sebelum acara dimulai. Apalagi kalau acaranya itu dirumahnya.

"Err… Tadi Siwon menelponku. Katanya dia tidak bisa datang. Tiba-tiba kliennya memajukan jadwal rapatnya. Dia bilang sampaikan maafnya padamu." Ujar Yunho dengan wajah penuh sesal.

"Mwo?! Tidak datang?!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Hatinya sungguh kecewa.

"Tapi harusnya Siwon hyung memberitahu aku!" teriaknya kesal. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin menangis. Padahal ia sudah memakai tuxedo yang Siwon berikan padanya.

"Aku kekamar dulu." Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kyu? Kita harus makan malam dulu. Umma sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Panggil sang umma.

"Kalian makan malam saja duluan. Nanti aku akan menyusul." Kata Kyuhyun kesal kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Tanpa ia ketahui orang-orang yang berada disana tersenyum. Tak tahu apa arti dari senyum mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal kesayangannya lalu menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah kehilangan mood makan. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama birunya. Ia menoleh kearah kalender.

"Tanggal tiga belas Oktober. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Siwon hyung membuatku kecewa." Ujarnya kesal. Ia merasa ini akan menjadi tanggal sialnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ia mendengar jendela kamarnya diketuk. Ia menoleh ke jendela. Tak ada siapapun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah jendela. Membuka jendelanya. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas putih.

_Pergiah ketaman belakang._

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut bingung. Siapa yang mengiriminya surat? Biasanya Siwon yang akan mengiriminya surat. Tapikan Siwon tidak bisa datang. Mana mungkin surat itu darinya?

"Jangan-jangan Changmin sedang mengerjaiku?" Ujarnya. Iapun berlari keluar kamar.

"Umma? Mana Changminnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik saat melihat Changmin tidak ada dimeja makan.

"Umma juga tidak tahu. Tadi ia pergi keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun." Jawab Mrs Cho.

"Pasti Changminnie sedang mengerjaiku. Aku ke taman dulu ya!" Seru Kyuhyun kemudian berlari kearah taman.

"Kyuhyunnie! Pakaianmu!" Panggil Yunho. Jaejoong tertawa geli. "Untuk masalah pakaian… sepertinya Changmin salah perkiraan. Hahahaha…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih dalam moodnya yang buruk. Apalagi Changmin malah mengerjainya seperti ini. Langkahnya berhenti saat ia melihat lilin-lilin berjajar membentuk sebuah jalan kecil.

"Indahnya." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Ia berjalan diantara lilin-lilin kecil itu. berjalan perlahan. Melihat dekorasi balon-balon dan pita-pita yang sangat indah. Rasa kesalnya pada sahabatnya hilang entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Setangkai mawar merah. Kyuhyun mengambil bunga mawar itu. Tangkainya diikat dengan sebuah foto dirinya dan Siwon saat Siwon sedang mencium pipinya. Ah… Sudah lama sekali. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri taman. Dan setiap beberapa langkah, ia menemukan bunga mawar merah dengan foto kenangan mereka. Tapi dimawar yang keenam, tangkainya tidak diikat dengan foto. Tapi sebuah surat.

_Dua tahun kita bersama. Aku pikir ini sudah saatnya untuk mengatakan hal ini…_

"Cho Kyuhyun, maukah mau menikah denganku?" belum selesai Kyuhyun membaca surat itu, suara seseorang yang sudah mengikat hatinya selama ini terdengar. Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berjalan tepat didepan Siwon.

Jalanan yang berhiaskan lilin itu membawanya kehadapan Siwon. Kini lilin itu membentuk bentuk hati yang cukup besar dengan Siwon yang ada ditengah-tengah.

"Siwon… hyung?" Kyuhyun tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Bagaimana?" Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiam diri daritadi.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tergagap. Siwon menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "aku akan mengulanginya sekali lagi. setelah itu, tidak ada siaran ulang!" Seru Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Maukah mau menikah denganku? Bersamaku dalam suka dan duka, menjadi seseorang yang mau menerima Choi Siwon apa adanya?" Kata Siwon dengan suara lantang. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau Siwon akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Aku mau Siwonnie. I do." Kyuhyun berlari kearah Siwon lalu memeluk namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Siwon mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun, kemudian melumat bibir kekasihnya.

"EHEM." Suara batuk seseorang menginterupsi ciuman keduanya.

"a-appa" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon. Siwon sendiri hanya menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

"Kau melamar Kyuhyun sehari sebelum hari pernikahanku Choi Siwon." Godaan Yunho dibalas senyuman tanpa dosa dari Siwon.

"Jangan-jangan kalian semua sudah tahu ya tentang rencana Siwon hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Semua orang ditempat itu hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa.

"Kalian semua mengerjaiku." Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Semuanya rencana Changmin. Dan sepertinya berjalan lancar. Kecuali… ia tidak menyangka kalau kau akan langsung mengganti tuxedomu dengan piyama. Hahahahaha." Tawa Jaejoong pecah. Kyuhyun langsung melihat penampilannya.

"Padahal aku sudah membelikanmu tuxedo agar kau terlihat cantik dan manis hari ini. Tapi ternyata…" Siwon tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi ternyata kau terlihat lebih manis dengan piyama birumu itu." Ujar Siwon kemudian merangkul pinggang ramping Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah sempurna.

"Padahal aku mengharapkan rencana ini sempurna. Tapi ternyata Kibummie salah perhitungan." Gumam Changmin.

"Kibummie?" Changmin langsung menutup mulutnya kemudian merutuki dirinya karena nama Kibum keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"Kibummie itu… siapa?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Changmin. "Bu-bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Changmin gugup.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajak seseorang untuk menjalankan rencanamu selain aku. Kita ini partner in crime, Min. Dan jika kau mengajak orang yang kau panggil Kibummie itu… berarti orang itu special untukmu." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahil.

"Siapa bilang?!" Bentak Changmin saat Kyuhyun menggodanya. "Jujur saja Changminnie…" Godaan Kyuhyun terus berlanjut. Yunho, jaejoong, Mr Cho, Mrs Cho, dan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kedua sahabat itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba. Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mendesign pernikahannya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Dimana hyungmu itu Kyu?" Tanya Siwon ketika keduanya sedang berdiri disudut ruangan sambil meminum segelas wine sambil melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk karena banyak orang yang ingin mengucapkan selamat pada mereka.

"Heechul hyung sedang sibuk ngobrol dengan dokter China itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk Heechul dan Hangeng yang sedang duduk berdua disudut ruangan lainnya. Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Aku bahagia, Kyu." Siwon memeluk tubuh calon istrinya erat. "Aku juga hyung. bahkan aku lebih bahagia darimu. Aku mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai. Kesehatanku pulih. Aku bagaikan mendapat kehidupan kedua." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan lebih bahagia jika kita bisa menjadi seperti Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung. berdiri diatas pelaminan bersama orang yang aku cintai. Yaitu kau, Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Siwon.

"Aku juga hyung. dan aku jamin pernikahan kita akan lebih indah dari ini!" Tiba-tiba jiwa wedding organizer Kyuhyun bangun. Siwon tertawa renyah kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Saranghae, Kyu."

"Nado Saranghae, Siwon hyung."

**REAL END**

**err.. cuma kayak gini yang bisa saya kasih. smoga puas ya sama ending FF ini. :)**

**Thanks buat readers yang suda memfavoritkan, follow, dan review FF saya.**

**aku ganyangka kalo FF ini bisa dapet banyak respon seperti ini.**

**Segitu aja deh pesen dari aku.**

**oh iyaaa...**

**FF storm juga sudah saya update. last chapter juga loh! :)**

**thanks smua. sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya :)**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW ^^**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
